The Heaven & Hell Child
by EmeraldDragon951
Summary: Hyrule was saved, but Link couldn't save Zelda from Ganondorf. Now the princess must deal with a harsh pregnancy and raise the child of Ganondorf, while Link must fend off the forces of light and darkness.Link x Zelda Rated for language & sexual content.
1. The Truth

**Disclaimer: **I didn't make up The Legend of Zelda, or the majority of the characters in this story. Zelda belongs to Nintendo and frankly we're all better off that way.

**Quick Notes: **This story is a little intense and does contain both language and adult contents. It is rated in the M division for a reason. Now, some of you may recognize this story, because yes I did post something like this before. I wrote the previous version when I was much younger and posted it without much thought. Quite frankly after rereading it, I think it blew. I will be keeping the same basic storyline, but the major part of the story will be completely different.

Also, I do know that this should be more medieval, but there is one thing I cannot not have in this story; indoor plumbing.

This story takes place only a month or so after Link banished Ganondorf to the dark realm in Ocarina of Time. In this version Link did not return the Master Sword and the castle was restored by powerful sage magics. The rest of the details are in the story, so you can read that.

**The Heaven & Hell Child**

**Chapter 1: The Truth**

Zelda sat bolt up in her bed. Her breath was coming in deep breaths. Her entire body was burning hot, despite the freezing sweat that covered her, literally from head to toe. The material of Zelda's short nightgown clung to her body. Her hair was a complete mess, damp with sweat and in some places the strands were stuck together.

Zelda pulled the sheets aside and swung her legs over the bed. As she looked at her hands they were shaking. Her entire body was shaking for that matter. She wrapped her arms around herself and began to sob quietly.

It took Zelda several moments to regain control over herself. When she did she stood up and made her way into the restroom. A look in the mirror told her all that she suspected. Her face was chalk white. She needed to find a way to cool her body. She turned the facade and ice cold water poured into the sink. She splashed the cool liquid onto her face and let it run down her chest. The water soothed her, but it also took away her only distraction from her nightmare. Once she had soothed her body, she needed to worry about her mental discomfort.

Several hours later, Zelda peeled off the sticky nightgown and bathed herself. She put on a simple blue dress and went downstairs. The royal dinner hall was practically empty, despite the fact that the long table could seat several people at a time. At the moment the only other person in the room was Link. He was sitting in his assigned seat, feasting on the gourmet breakfast that was prepared every morning.

Zelda was pretty sure that Link had only agreed to move into Hyrule Castle because of the food service. All meals were prepared by first class chefs and most of the food was not eaten by the royal family and promptly given to the soldiers or the dogs.

Lately the soldiers and dogs ate like royalty on a regular basis since Link and Zelda were the only two who were given first privileges. Impa had left Hyrule Castle to be with the goddesses in the Shadow Temple and there was no King or Queen in Hyrule. In fact the only reason Zelda had not taken the throne was because she was not yet married. Her wedding day would also be her coronation day. And although Link was not technically royalty he did live in the castle and was to be treated with the same respect as Zelda herself.

Zelda took her seat directly in front of Link, and right beside the head seat. "Morning, Princess," Link said through a mouth of sausage.

"Good morning, Link," Zelda said, trying to ignore his eating manners.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Link asked as he gulped down his food and added several slices of crispy bacon to his plate.

"Well I have a meeting with the leader of the freelance mercenary army," Zelda replied with a slight groan. She detested mercenaries of any sort and loathed the fact that she was being forced to hire them.

"And then?" Link continued.

"Well that should take up most of the morning. Then I have to set up contracts with Lon Lon Ranch, Kakario Village, the Zora Kingdom, and the Gorons," she replied, while mentally going over strategies to get each person to reinstate their contracts with the castle. It shouldn't be a problem for most, but there were a few who had been better off with the deals they made with Ganondorf who might need some persuading.

"And?" Link persisted.

"And then I have to deal with reestablishing the Hylian Army," she groaned. Of all the things Zelda was not looking forward to it was dealing with soldiers. The mercenaries she was planning on hiring were soldiers who had a very high reputation as it was. They had been one hundred percent against Ganondorf and had planned on taking him on. The leader had been established the army when Ganondorf murdered his father almost six years ago. Ever since then they had spent all their efforts on sabotaging the King of Evil's plans. This reputation made them perfect for the job Zelda had intended for them, but based on her only conversation with Sir. Nigel, the leader of the mercenaries, they would not become the Hylian Army anytime soon. This meant that Zelda would have to spend all sorts of time, money, and energy hiring a new army to work for her.

Zelda would be the first to admit that she knew almost nothing about soldiers. She had been trained in the most basic principles of the Shieka's ninja type fighting style. She honestly didn't know anything about advanced military combat. Upon confessing this to Link, he quickly volunteered to help hire strong military commanders and then help train the able bodied men who came to join later.

"Military, yes good. Then what?" Link continued with annoyance.

"By then I hope to go to sleep," Zelda said with an exasperated sigh.

"I have a better idea," Link said finally getting the right answer. "What if, you and I spent the night drawing up the plans for-,"

"-the new market town," Zelda finished with him.

Zelda smiled and sighed. "Link, I want to get this city back to the place we both remember, but it's not top priority," Zelda explained for what felt like the twentieth time.

"Come on. You said it yourself." Link stopped, straightened up, and put on a stingy, feminine voice. "The damned city is such an eye sore."

"We're not going through this again, Link," she said sternly.

"Oh we will go through this again, Zelda!" Link said opening his eyes wide and pointing his finger at her. "Pass the salt," he said putting his hand down and scooping a great deal of scrambled eggs onto his plate.

Zelda smiled and gave him the salt shaker. "You know we have more important things to deal with today. But, since it will be your birthday in a week, we can do it then, I promise," Zelda said putting up her right hand.

"Alright, fine," Link grumbled.

"Out of curiosity, how much have you eaten?" Zelda asked eyeing Link's almost empty plate, which had been refilled at least three times since she had come into the room.

"I didn't eat for seven years straight, Princess. How would you feel after that?" Link asked playfully as he pointed a fork at her.

"How much?"

Link pulled the lid off the rather large pot that the bacon was in and removed the lid that the eggs were in. Both were almost completely empty. "Throw in a few sausages," he added.

"Pig," she said as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"At least three in my gut by now," he said grabbing another sausage with his fork.

Zelda tried to ignore Link as she grabbed the large plate filled with freshly picked fruit.

---------------------------------------

That night Link and Zelda supported each other as they walked towards their bedrooms. The day had gone well, but had been exhausting. Link had insisted on testing every raw recruit who came to join the military himself. This had delayed the screening process several hours. It was now close to midnight. The two of them were completely exhausted as they walked down the halls.

Link and Zelda's bedrooms were right next to each other, so it wasn't hard for Link to drop Zelda off in her bedroom and then go crash into his own bed. Link didn't even bother changing into his night shorts, while Zelda in the next room over forced herself to change into a nightgown, and neatly place her dress in the laundry basket, before going to sleep.

---------------------------------------

Zelda was sitting upon the seat of the Queen in the Hyrule Castle Ball room. This room held quite a few of the princess's dearest memories. She had dreamed of her wedding to prince charming in here. A few of her coming out parties had been in this room.

At the moment the room was filled with people. Each of them were in some way a part of the high class of Hyrule. She could see Impa, Rauru, Durunia, Ruto, Nabooru, Saria, her parents, many of her dear friends from childhood, and several other people she had was known in the crowd. Each and every one of them was on the dance floor with a partner.

Zelda looked down at herself. She was still dressed in her nightgown. Her face went red. Why wasn't anyone making a big deal that she was dressed so inappropriately for such a party?

Zelda searched the crowd for help, her friend, and her love. It did not take long for her to find him. Link came strolling up the head of the room and got down on one knee. He was dressed in royal white ceremonial armor that would be fit for a true king.

"May I take this dance?" He inquired with a polite quality that Zelda knew Link didn't have.

"Link, look at me," Zelda said in clear shock.

"You look beautiful, just as you always do," Link replied as a crooked smile spread across his face.

"Link, I'm not in the proper attire to DO THIS!" Zelda's emphasis on the last two words came from the fact that Link had grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to her feet. The Hero of Time practically dragged the princess onto the dance floor. Everyone stepped back and made way. Soon they were the only ones on the floor, in the center. Link wrapped one arm around her waist and the other grabbed her hand. Zelda shrugged and wrapped her free arm around his shoulder. Slowly the two of them began to move to the romantic beat of the music.

The two of them were close to each other. They could feel the warmth radiating from the other's body. Zelda rested her head on his head and closed her eyes as they continued to dance.

Suddenly the music came to an abrupt stop. Link stopped moving just with the music. Zelda looked up to see what the matter was. She gasped. The entire room was different. The royal crimson tapestries that hung over the windows were now torn and tattered. The windows behind them were now shattered and freezing wind blew in and whipped the tapestries about. The candles in the chandelier above were now all blown out. The white marble floor was now black granite that made her feel cold.

"Isn't this better, Princess?" a cold voice asked. Zelda turned to face the man holding her. Link was gone. It was Ganondorf. "How do you feel?" He asked as he moved to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and began to massage her abdomen. "Is anything in there yet?" Ganondorf asked.

"I'm… I ah- a-I don't – I mean, I'm not sure," she stuttered.

"Well, I'll have to make you sure," Ganondorf said sadistically as he spun Zelda around to face him. She could feel the rough granite tear at the skin on her feat as he did this and she gave a slight whimper of pain.

Ganondorf smiled as he put both of his hands together, grabbing the collar of Zelda's gown. With one quick motion he tore the entire top portion of her outfit wide open.

---------------------------------------

Link jumped out of bed as he heard Zelda's earsplitting scream penetrate the stone walls separating their bedrooms. He rushed out of his room and into Zelda's. He could not see if there was anyone else in the room since it was so dark.

He didn't care. He rushed over to Zelda, who was still screaming rather loudly and putting up some form of a struggle.

"Zelda!" Link cried as he shook her.

Zelda's eyes shot open. She felt the power of her magics swell within her fast and then release so fast that it took her a moment to figure out what happened.

Link on the other hand didn't need time to figure it out. Zelda had instinctively release all of her magic in every direction. The blast threw Link across the room and into her desk. It shattered every piece of glass in the room, including the windows. Everything else in the room was shaken but almost nothing was destroyed.

Zelda looked around and saw the dark figure on top of her desk. She began to crawl backwards as fast as she could, towards the balcony, which due to the blast didn't have a door anymore.

The princess didn't care about the fact that she could feel the glass biting into her hands and feet as she backed away. She just needed to get away. She saw the man get up from the desk and turn towards her.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed.

"Zelda, it's me!" Link cried.

Zelda stopped. "Link?" She whispered in relief. The Hero of Time rushed towards her and fell to his knees.

"Are you okay?" He asked trying to see if she was injured.

"Link, don't let him hurt me," Zelda sobbed as she fell forward into his arms.

"It's fine, it's okay. There's no one else here," he assured her as he pulled her close to him. He could feel the blood from her hands dripping onto his tunic and seeping onto his back. With absolutely no effort, he hoisted her into the air and into his arms. He took her out of the bedroom, into the hall, where the torches were always lit.

Zelda continued to beg Link to protect her, as he looked her over very carefully and assured her she was safe. She had cut her hands and feet on the glass. They would need tending. Her nightgown had been stained with blood, but aside from that, and the fact that she was scared half to death, she was fine.

"Zelda, it's okay," Link said soothingly as he pulled her into a hug.

"Link, don't let him do it again!" She sobbed. "Don't let him rape me again!"

Link's face went pale. "Again?" What did she mean by "again?" She had never been raped before… had she?

"Zelda what do you mean?" Link demanded. Zelda's face went sheet white. She realized what had happened. It had just been another nightmare. Over that she had told Link.

"Nothing," she said pulling away from him. "Just a nightmare," she said with a nod. "Just a nightmare," she repeated as if trying to reassure herself.

"Zelda, what did you mean by "again?"" Link insisted.

"It was nothing," Zelda said forcefully. "Nothing ever happened to me."

Suddenly it hit Link as if as physical blow. His jaw dropped. His face went another shade paler. "No," he whispered. "Zelda? It wasn't- It wasn't Ganondorf? Did he?"

Zelda looked at Link with a seething hatred. If nobody knew then what happened to her wasn't real. If it wasn't real she didn't have to deal with it. Link had just made it real. He had just made it the realest thing ever.

"Zelda!" Link whispered. "No."

"Take me down to the nurse, Link," she ordered gesturing at her bleeding feet.

"Zelda? Is it true?"

"Link, stop!" She screamed. "I do not want to discuss this!"

"By the gods," Link said clenching his fist. "That son of a bitch!"

"Link, please. My feet really hurt. Just take me to the nurse," Zelda begged softly. No one had ever had to beg Link for anything. He had never been so wrapped up in his own anger that he couldn't be reached just by speaking. This was the first time. Zelda's soft, pleading cry broke through and cleared the red haze that blurred his vision.

"I'm sorry, Zelda. Of course, the nurse."

Link got back down, picked Zelda up, and carried her down several halls, two flights of stairs, and into the royal emergency medic room. He sat Zelda down on a bed and went to find the nurse. They returned only a moment later.

Zelda's cuts had not been deep. They were surface skin damages only. They only needed to be cleaned and wrapped. Once the nurse had done that, Zelda asked Link to wait in the hall for her.

Link waited absent mindedly for almost an hour, before the nurse called him back in and he went in to see Zelda. She was sitting silently at the edge of her bed. The nurse quietly slipped out of the room so that they could be alone. Eventually Zelda was the one to break the silence.

"Link, I'm with child."

Link's head shot up and he stared at her in pure shock. "What? Zelda, no!"

"I really don't have a choice, Link. The nurse is pretty sure that it's true."

"How can she be sure? How?" Link demanded slamming his fists onto the table next to Zelda's bed. The wood collapsed beneath the shear force of his blow.

"Link, stop it!" Zelda ordered.

"How Zelda? How can she be so sure? You're not any different!" He shouted.

"Link, stop! I'm over six weeks late! I know it's true!" Zelda screamed as she broke down and began to sob. Link sighed and then sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Zelda, I'm sorry. I can't believe I just did that."

"I need to go to bed," Zelda said as she stood up. She bit her lip as she felt the pain biting into her feet.

"Here," Link said as he stood up and offered her support.

"Every single member of the royal family has been remembered in a great way. Now I'll go down as Princess Zelda, Mother of the Prince of Evil," she mumbled as the two walked towards a new bedroom that was always kept prepared.

"Or the Princess of Light," Link said hopefully.

"I'm still going to be remembered as his mistress," she muttered coldly.

"Zelda-,"

"Link, I can tell the people the truth and they'll hate him. Or I can tell them nothing and they'll think I'm a whore," she said fiercely.

"Zelda, we knew what Ganondorf tried to do. Most people just thought he was a tyrant. They won't scorn your child for sure," Link tried to assure her.

"I guess… maybe. I don't want to talk about it though. Not now," she said as they reached the extra room.

"Zelda," Link as she was go to her bed. She turned back to him, but did not say anything in response.

"I'm here for you," he swore. "I will always be here for you." Zelda nodded. She knew in her heart that Link would be there for her, but that wasn't comforting for some reason. Zelda closed her door and went to bed.

"I love you," he whispered from outside in the hall. "I always will."

**End Chapter One. **


	2. How the People take it

**The Heaven & Hell Child**

**Chapter II: How the People take it**

Zelda took a deep breath. The princess tried to convince herself that what she was being silly. Her people would look at her with sympathy, not anger. Ganondorf had destroyed their lives. Hyrule Castle and the market beneath it had been wiped out and had everyone slaughtered. The gorons had all been captured and were going to be dragon food. The zora's beautiful domain had been frozen. The zora who had not fled had met the same fate as their home. The gerudo had been made to look like fools, betrayed by their own king. The people of Kakario Village had been forced to work as hard as slaves, while receiving almost nothing. The Korkri had lost their guardian and their home had been the home to fiends and monsters for seven years.

Yet, even as she told herself that her people shouldn't blame her, she felt a fear ebbing at her strength. She was carrying the child of Ganondorf, the King of Evil. People would fear her as long as she carried it and they would fear it from the moment it was born, till the day of its death.

The princess knew she didn't have much of a choice. She could already hear the crowd of people outside cheering for her. She looked behind her. The only thing standing in the way of running was Link. He wouldn't stop her. She could run now. She could leave Hyrule and raise her child in some other land. She had heard of so many wonderful places as a child. She could leave the continent and raise her child where no one would never know who its father was.

"Princess Zelda!" She reprimanded herself strictly. "Did your parents raise you a coward?" She thought to herself.

"It wouldn't be cowardice to protect your child," another voice in her head argued.

"Protect your child?" The first voice mocked. "You don't even want it!"

"Zelda?"

Link's voice broke Zelda out of her thoughts. She looked up into his converned face. The princess took another deep voice and then nodded. "I can do this," she told herself. She continued to repeat these words over and over again as she walked out onto the balcony overlooking Hyrule City.

Hyrule City had been constructed during Ganondorf's reign as king. The lord city had been constructed primarily for the rich people Ganondorf hired and worked with over the years. Quite a few of them were still alive and resented the fact that Ganondorf was gone. They had been paid so much better in those days. Now they actually had to work for a living.

Ganondorf had used this city as his second base. Therefore it had a giant balcony where someone could address a large sum of people at once, in the city hall. Now the people of Hyrule cheered for a new leader, a leader they had loved and adored in their time of need. Princess Zelda took short, graceful steps as she crossed the balcony. She arrived and put her hands on the banister. The people screamed praises and cheers at the princess. It brought a smile to her face that they had such faith in her.

Zelda raised both her arms as a signal for silence. The people quickly fell silent. The princess took one deep breath and began.

"People of Hyrule!" She cried out, her voice magically amplified so everyone could hear her. "It brings great joy to my heart to see all of you, here, united, not under slavery or evil, but under peace!"

Zelda's speech dragged on for quite some time. She addressed every problem that was left in Hyrule because of the evil king. Her kind words strengthened the people's faith in her, and all of her plans benefited each of them. The time of horror came. It was time to address the issue of her child.

"Good people, I know Ganondorf took something from each and every one of us. Many of us have lost homes, families, jobs, or worse. I know hundreds of woman were forced to endure sick and demented hours, while Ganondorf's men took advantage of their bodies…" Zelda paused. She didn't know if she could possibly continue. She looked around for support. Link was still inside, behind her. She didn't have anyone to help her. She felt her throat go very dry and her heart was thudding harder than she could ever remember. She slowly got up the courage and continued. "I too was victimized in this way."

It took a moment to sink in, but when it did the people gasped. Many of them began to curse and shout. Zelda did notice however, that none of them were cursing her. They were furious at Ganondorf and seemed to feel complete sympathy for her. It reassured her, but she knew everything would change with the next part.

"I too had to endure a time with the King of Evil, as he named himself. I had to feel his sick rough hands caress and stroke my body, for his insane pleasure."

Zelda hadn't intended it this way, but her statement had only angered them further. "How dare he defile a member of the royal family?" Some shouted. "I hope the bitch is happy in Hell!" Others called. They didn't even seem to realize that she was there anymore. The princess turned to Link for assurance. His face was cold and impassive as marble. Zelda knew him to well. The coldness in his eyes was a shield. She knew he felt a world of sympathy for the princess, along with an equal amount of hate for the dark king.

Zelda turned back to the people and began again. "The time Ganondorf used me for, has altered my life, forever." The people grew silent, although they continued to mutter about this new development. "I wish that I wasn't here right now. I wish to the gods that someone else were here to tell you this." A tear formed in Zelda's eye. She tried to blink it back, but they continued to formulate and eventually they fell. "A month ago, I would have been happy to put the entire ordeal behind me, as we are all trying to do. A month ago, I would have been happy to move on with my life, scarred, but otherwise unaffected. I regret to say, that that will never be a remote possibility." Zelda stopped. The desire to run and hide was greater than ever. The need to be with someone who she trusted was overwhelming. How could she tell them.

"What Ganondorf did to me, on that night… it will continue to affect Hyrule for generations. Now, I, Princess Zelda of the Royal House of Hyrule, carry within my womb, the child of Ganondorf, King of Evil."

Her words struck every single person in Hyrule City a physical blow. No one spoke. No one knew what to say. The great woman who had protected them for seven years, the woman who was rebuilding their lives, was carrying their worst enemy's child.

"I'm sorry," Zelda whispered as she turned and ran from the balcony, tears streaming down her cheeks, unchecked.

Link grabbed her and pulled her into his strong embrace as she came into the room. Zelda continued to sob into his chest while he tried to whisper soothing words into her ear. She didn't even hear him. The second she had told the people, it had all come back to her in full force. She could almost feel Ganondorf tearing the clothes from her body, touching her in a way that no man had the right to. She could feel him inside of her. She wanted to scream. She had wanted to cast a spell, but she couldn't control the magic. She had been so overcome by fear.

---------------------------------------

Later that evening, Zelda was back in Hyrule Castle, in her bedroom. She gazed out her window and stared at the kingdom that she had once been thrilled to look upon. She wasn't sure how the people would react. They seemed to be taking it well, most of them.

In all honestly she didn't care what they thought anymore. Giving her speech today had brought back the memories she had been trying to put behind her in full force. She could still feel Ganondorf touching her and it made her very flesh crawl.

Link was getting worried. Zelda had locked herself inside of her bedroom upon their return and refused entry to everyone. Impa had returned from the Shadow Temple, but none of the sage's attempts at communication had succeeded. Zelda remained sequestered in her own dark thoughts.

Link didn't know much about pregnancy, but he did know that it was very important for Zelda to keep up her strength and to eat, even if she wasn't at the point where she was eating three times as much as a normal person. He was worried abut both her and the baby. He was in the least bit sure why, but he felt obligated to protect the baby, even if it was Ganondorf's and not his own.

Link still stood outside Zelda's door waiting. He hadn't left it since she had begun to ignore him. The Shadow Sage came by every once in while to see if anything had changed. Every time she would find Link, sitting against the hall wall, still in his desperate attempt.

Zelda had been in there for close to six hours now. Link hadn't heard her make a sound. Occasionally, Link pressed his ear to the door. He had heard her quietly sobbing at one point, but since then, there was nothing.

---------------------------------------

Most people felt sympathy for the princess, but there were a few who did not believe Zelda's story. In a basement level laboratory, there was a boy and a girl. Both of them were young, maybe in their teens. The girl was probably about seventeen, while the boy was almost eighteen.

The girl was very attractive, for someone who spent most of her time underground. Her face didn't have a single blemish or mark. Her dark brown hair was tucked back under the collar of her light violet robes. There were several pouches, bags, and flasks around her belt and shoulders. There was a strange scent about her. Most of her bags were filled with flower pedals and mystic stones. Others contained vials filled with potions and other strange concoctions that she had cooked up. She wore a silver chain around her neck with a sapphire shard at the end. The sapphire's pale blue color almost matched the color of her eyes. The young woman's name was Kare, a Mage of Iyesta; the Goddess of Light.

Her lover, Thunder, was a dabbler in the magic. He had a few pouches on his belt, that contained a few magical trinkets, but he was not particularly fond of it. He preferred the intense blade upon blade art of battle. He wore a coat of chain mail beneath his white shirt and leather pants. A sword hung from the side of his belt and a dagger was attached to the side of his sword's scabbard. His neat black hair was pulled back into a pony-tail that ended just passed the shoulders.

Kare continued furiously crushing the herbs in the bowl in front of her. "I bet this is all a lie!" She fumed as she added crushed berries. "I bet she just got knocked up and now she's blaming Ganondorf!"

"We both know she's a whore, sweetie. But no one will believe us. You're a "witch" and I'm a poor soldier."

"Those days of persecution are behind us. Ganondorf is dead. The witching hunt is over. I can be considered a valuable member of society," Kare argued back.

"You're a poor "valuable member of society" and I'm still a poor soldier," he pointed out. "We're not better than peasants."

"Then we'll deal with the whore ourselves!" She raged.

"Assassinate the princess? I can't think of anything crazier."

"We have no choice!" She yelled back.

"It's not our problem!"

"It will be when some shmuck takes the throne!" She shouted. It took a moment, but once it passed, Kare calmed down. "My love, what if it truly is the son or daughter of Ganondorf? What if the heir of that tyrant becomes our ruler?"

Thunder looked up at her and nodded. "When?" He asked.

"Soon," she replied. "Soon."

"Well," Thunder said as he made his way around the table. "Soon, but not now, right?" He asked as he pulled her close.

"Soon, but not now," she replied with a nod as she felt his hands underneath her robes, starting to feel her up. "Okay, I'm done with the table. Bedroom, now," she ordered.

"Maybe later," he said just before he tore her robes wide open. "Maybe later."

---------------------------------------

Link, Nabooru, and Knight Commander, Sir Jammis were walking briskly down the halls. Link had given up on trying to talk to Zelda almost an hour ago, while Impa had taken his place. Commander Jammis was the new head of the Hylian army. He had been a member of the original army, before Ganondorf had come in. At the time he had the rank of Lieutenant. Now, he proudly wore the ceremonial armor of a Commander.

"And several of my soldiers are hiding Ganondorf's men. There are several Gerudo who are loyal to me, but a small percentage preferred Ganondorf's… night visits," Nabooru explained.

"So what does that have to do with us?" Link asked.

"We want to do this without spilling Gerudo blood. The traitors will be imprisoned, but I refuse to let any of them die by another Gerudo blade," the Spirit Sage replied.

"But you're fine with letting us kill them?" Jammis said with a small smile.

"Make no mistake, Commander. Those women were the same ones who kicked me off my throne and gave to Ganondorf, right after they cleaned off my ass print. I don't care if they're slaughter. I just can't do it without looking as bad as Ganondorf."

"Alright. We'll send a small unit of soldiers to the Fortress, but we're still not a whole army yet, Nabooru," Link explained. "You have your orders," he said with a nod to the commander. Jammis saluted him and left briskly. As soon as he was out of earshot, Nabooru spoke.

"How is Zelda faring?"

"I don't know. She's been in her room ever since we came back for the city. She won't talk, eat, or anything," Link replied with a sigh.

"I figured as much. Ganondorf never impregnated any of my women, but he did rape more than one," the Gerudo queen said half expectantly. "Have you considered returning the Sacred Sword?"

Link nodded. "I tried. The sword won't return me to the past," he explained. "I thought that might happen. That's why I came up with a plan."

"Wait," Link interrupted. "What made you think that that might happen?"

"You've been in this time to long to change it. Fate has been written out a certain way and it refuses to change. If you had affected nothing of this time, then you could still return. Instead you've ended a war, helped rebuild an entire kingdom, and the list goes on if you count the single lives you've influenced," she explained.

"Oh. Okay," he replied, while trying to figure out what she just said. "You said you had a plan?" He asked abandoning the attempt.

"Yes. There is an artifact, which was made by a very powerful oracle several hundred years ago, in a distant land. Impa and I have located the area where it was buried. If we are correct, however, you can use the magic inside of it, the Ocarina of Time, and the Master Sword to go back in time."

"And stop Ganondorf from rising to power?"

"No, as I said before, you've had to large an effect on history to do that much. You can, however, go back to the night when Ganondorf raped Zelda, and stop it from happening."

Link's face brightened. "We could stop it from happening?"

Nabooru nodded. "The artifact, The Harp of Ages, is located inside of the oracle's tomb, in the land of Labrynna. If you can find it-,"

"I'll find it!" Link said firmly.

"When you find it, do not use it yourself. Bring it back to us," she said very clearly. Link nodded.

"Do you have a map?" He asked.

"Yes. It's in my room, here," she replied.

"Show me."

Nabooru led Link down the halls of the west tower, towards her private chamber. Shortly after Link defeated Ganondorf, the sages had all been given private chambers in the castle.

Nabooru hadn't really done much with her room. She did not particularly like visiting anywhere outside of the desert. She found the weather to be grossly uncomfortable and she hated waking up in the morning and not feeling the sand between her toes. The other sages were uncomfortable as well.

The room was scarcely furnished. All there was in the room was a bed, a table, a few chairs, and a dresser. There was a case on the table, which contained the map. Nabooru took it off the table and handed it to him.

"You should leave first thing tomorrow," she advised.

"I'm leaving now," he replied. "Labrynna is about a day's ride away. I'll be there and back in less than a week."

Before Nabooru could respond, Link left the room, to pack. He was ready to leave within an hour.

---------------------------------------

Zelda awoke the next morning and looked around. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. She didn't even remember resting her eyes. The princess hauled herself off her bed and went to her door. She still wasn't ready to talk to anyone, but she needed to keep up both her strength and the baby's strength.

She made her way down the halls towards the dining hall. There was no one inside, but the table was still full of food. She was slightly surprised that Link wasn't there or hadn't left a mess. The table hadn't even been touched and looked as if it had sat out for at least an hour.

Zelda let out a sigh of relief as she sat down. She still didn't want to be with anyone at the moment. The idea of sulking was still appealing. The best part was that she could do it anywhere. She was doing it now as she scooped a couple of raw onions onto her plate.

Zelda was half way through her strange meal of cream and onions before she realized what she was eating. "Disgusting," she muttered… and then shoved another piece of onion in her mouth.

When Zelda was finished with her abnormal meal, which was almost twice the size of her average food consumption, she stood up and decided to return to her room. Still, as she continued through the halls, she saw no one.

Zelda opened the door to her room and looked up. "Who are you?" Zelda demanded when she saw a man lying on her bed. He smiled and jumped up. The man rounded on Zelda shoved her back into her closed door.

"Tell the people the truth, my lady," he said in mock tones as his fingers wrapped around her throat. "Tell them," he said turning suddenly serious and his eyes filling with flames.

Zelda tried to croak something out, but she couldn't breathe. She tried to pry his fingers away from her neck.

"Help," she cried to the door as she saw something move.

A woman stepped into the room. "Hello, Zelda," the woman said with a sardonic smile.

"Kare?" Zelda asked in surprise.

"Sweetie," Kare said with a wave of her hand. Thunder released Zelda. She collapsed to the floor. The princess was overcome by a fit of coughing for several seconds before she managed to regain her composure. She defiantly cast a scathing glance at Kare and the brute of a man standing beside her. Zelda could only guess that this was Kare's latest boy-toy.

"Don't give me that look, bitch," Kare muttered.

Zelda pulled herself to her feet and defiantly threw her head back, pulling the hair out of her face. "What do you want, Kare?" Zelda asked impatiently. "I don't have time for this."

"I'm making you a simple offer, Shiek. Tell the people of Hyrule the truth. Stop being the cowardly little girl you've were for seven years."

"What truth Kare?" Zelda asked irritably.

"That you got knocked up and blamed Ganondorf," Thunder blurted out.

Zelda's mouth dropped and she glared at Kare with ice cold eyes. "How dare you?" The princess fumed. "Kare, I thought I understood why you acted the way you do, but now I'm at a loss."

"Ganondorf raped me, you bitch. He never touched you and now people are going to treat you like a victim!" Kare shouted.

"I'm pregnant with Ganondorf's child, Kare. I didn't make up anything."

"Deny it all you want. I know you, Shiek. You almost got the rebellion killed, because of that boy." Zelda was about to point out that Link defeated Ganondorf, but Kare continued quickly. "Thunder, kill her."

Zelda turned to the big man and called a complex spell that Kare had never learned, at least as far as she knew, to her mind.

Before she could call forth the spell, Thunder's hand was around her neck again. Zelda was pinned to the wall. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't focus on the magic. The words to the spell had slipped from her lips before she could say them.

"Link," she croaked.

**Now I have become the jackass who ends it right there. Please read and review and feel free to send in ideas. **


	3. Zelda's Decision

**The Heaven & Hell Child**

**Chapter III: Zelda's Decision**

Zelda could feel her strength dieing. Thunder's hand was crushing her throat. She couldn't pry the man's hand away from her neck. Kare still looked at her with the same sick smile as before. Everything was going her way.

"Sirea!" Zelda managed to choke out. A small ball of light green energy appeared in her and she threw it into Thunder's stomach. The spell was a weak one, but it did the trick. Thunder was forced to back off.

Zelda fell forward onto her hands and knees. The princess choked and coughed as she took the cool air in deep gulps. She looked up. Thunder was about to rounding on her again.

"Link!" Zelda screamed.

"Thunder, gag her. We'll take her back to the house and see if she talks," Kare ordered. "And bind her hands. We don't want her doing any spells," she warned as an after thought.

Thunder dropped the princess to the ground. Zelda tried to call every spell she could think of to her mind before they moved closer. She decided to use a complex spell, far above the level Kare should be near. Zelda began to chant the ancient words of the spell. Legend had it that this very spell was created by Nayru in the War of the Gods.

"Thunder, look out!" Kare cried, recognizing the spell.

A chain of multicolored flames shot out of Zelda's palms and wrapped around Thunder, binding his wrists to his ankles behind him and pulling his torso into his limbs. Thunder cried out in pain as the flames seared his flesh. The end of the chain hovered around Thunder's neck and Zelda glared at Kare.

"Come closer or try a spell and I'll burn his neck off, Kare," Zelda threatened.

"Let him go, now!" Kare ordered. The chain moved closer to his neck. "Sheik, knock it off!" The flames were now licking at Thunder's throat.

"Kare!" He cried.

"Let him go, please!" Kare begged. "Shiek, please!"

A smirk crossed Zelda's face. "I'll let him go, but you-." Zelda stopped. Her face contorted in pain. She let out a slight whimper. "The baby," she whispered. Zelda fell over and crashed into her night stand. The flames vanished, leaving blackened charred flesh all across Thunder's body.

Zelda felt the magic draining from her body. For some reason she felt the magic being refocused into her stomach.

"When Ganondorf first took over you joined the magic school. A few months after that they took all of the thirteen year old girls and explained how pregnancies affect magic. Guess you didn't pay attention," Kare mocked. "The baby sees the magic as the best nourishment possible. The baby pulls all of the magic from the spell and uses it. It hurts like hell, but it accelerates the baby's growth. From that spell, you probably just skipped two weeks of pregnancy."

"Oh for Nayru's sake," Zelda muttered as she realized it was true. They had spoken about that. The princess hadn't ever really considered children at the time. She was sure she would die fighting Ganondorf so she had paid very little attention. "Two weeks," she muttered angrily.

"Kare!" Thunder moaned. She turned to see her lover's injuries. They weren't pretty. He would probably be scarred for life and there was a good chance he might not walk for months… at least recovering on his own.

Kare let Zelda be. She would be out of it for at least a moment. "There's nothing I can do here, Love, but there are a few things back at home," she assured him.

"I'm fine," he managed to stutter out.

"Don't worry, Love. By tonight, you'll be back in my bed with no problems," she whispered into his ear. Thunder managed a smile. Kare turned her attention back to Zelda. She snapped her fingers and cords appeared around Zelda's wrists and ankles. A rope wrapped around her head, gagging her and leaving a foul taste in her mouth.

Kare began to chant the words to the spell that would bring the three of them to her underground lab. They all vanished.

----------------------------------------

All three of them reappeared in Kare's underground lab. Kare quickly unbound Zelda and chained her to the wall by her wrists and ankles. Then she turned her attention to Thunder. He had removed his shirt and was attempting to cool the burns by blowing on them. She quickly went to a shelf and pulled down a jar of blue colored paste. With her fingers, she began to slather the paint onto his wounds.

"Better," he muttered as the paste began to soothe him.

"You look like one of those brutes," Kare mused. "That might be amusing for tonight," she said sitting in his lap and running her hand down his bare burned chest. He reached out and clamed his hand over her breast. "Sweetie, we have company," Kare reminded him, jerking her head towards Zelda.

"Let her watch," Thunder said as he began to untie her robes. Kare turned her head to Zelda and smiled.

Several hours later, Kare and Thunder were pulling their clothes back over themselves and smiling profoundly. Kare cast a glance at Zelda. Her face bore utter revulsion at what she had just been forced to watch.

"Go get some rest," Kare ordered Thunder. He nodded and left the room. Kare turned back to Zelda and smiled deeply. "I think I pushed him to hard. What do you think?" Zelda didn't speak. She was disgusted that anyone would make something as private and intimate as physical love, and make it a public event. "It was probably too much after what _you _did to him," she said coldly.

"You are a sick woman, Kare. You claim that you love this man and you display… that-,"

"How many people watched when Ganondorf raped you?" Kare asked, turning her attention to a broken beaker on the floor that had been knocked over near the beginning of their time.

"I thought you didn't believe me," Zelda replied.

"I don't. I just want to know the story" Kare answered. "So, how many?"

"None. He had all of his soldiers defending the castle from Link," the princess answered.

"I guess you're lucky," Kare muttered. "He raped me for hours, and then he tossed me in with the mercenaries he hired. There were men, moblins, wizards, monsters of all sorts. He came back for me four days later and set me free." Zelda didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. "Don't think you're safe," she added. Zelda's face twisted in confusion. Kare gave a small laugh. "I can't take the chance that Ganondorf's child will take the throne and I don't have the means to heal you after I cut it out."

Zelda's eyes widened in shock and horror at her words. "What?" The princess screamed.

"I'm sorry," Kare said as she stood up. "I swore to protect this world."

With that, Kare briskly left the room, leaving Zelda to ponder her misery. For the first time in her life, the princess said a very fowl word. "Fuck." She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. She began to feel the magic sparkle to life within her.

---------------------------------------

Link gasped as he felt something tear at his mind. A vision flashed in his head. He could vaguely see Zelda. She was in some sort of lab or dungeon. The thought that it might be both disturbed him. He could see that she was in pain and scared. There were two people with her. One was a rather large man with no distinct physical features. The other was a woman, wearing the robes of a practicing sorceress.

The vision switched suddenly from the lab to a house in Kakario Village. Then faster than it came, the vision ended. Link sat bolt up. He was just at the border between Hyrule and Labrynna. It would take him hours to get to Kakario Village. He honestly didn't have a choice though. He jumped onto Epona and rushed back towards the village. As he expected, it took time to get there. When he did, he had no difficulty finding the house he had seen in his vision.

---------------------------------------

Kare and Thunder were once again in the laboratory, with Zelda. Thankfully, the two of them had kept their clothes on since their first time. The two of them had ignored Zelda for the most part. Kare was studying a book, while Thunder was busy feeding the lab animals.

The three of them looked up when they heard a loud crashing from upstairs. "Thunder," Kare spoke. He already had his sword drawn and was on his way up the stairs. "It's sad that thieves would rob the poor," Kare muttered to the princess.

The second the words left her lips, there was another loud crashing and Thunder came tumbling back down the stairs, shouting and cursing as he went. Kare stood up and her eyes darted to the figure at the top of the stairs.

"Link!" Zelda gasped.

Link slowly began to walk down the stairs. He was an imposing sight to be sure. Thunder managed to pull himself to his feet before Link reached the bottom. He threw a sloppy punch at the Hero of Time. Link had seen it coming and knocked it away. While Thunder took time to recover, Link drove his knee into the man's stomach. Thunder made a few incoherent sounds as he grabbed his gut and gasped for breath. Link shoved him aside and walked passed the staircase. He took in the lab in one quick glance.

Kare stared at Link, dumbfounded that he had so easily defeated Thunder. "Go," he called to her.

It took her a moment to comprehend what he had said. When it clicked her eyes widened in shock that he would tell her to run like a scared child. "No!" She hissed as a spell came to her mind.

"Leave now and everything you've done won't end up killing you," Link threatened.

"You've got to be kidding if you think that I would-,"

Kare's statement was cut off by Thunder. He had jumped to his feet and was letting out a large battle cry as he rushed towards Link. The Hero of Time didn't even flinch. He drew a dagger from his belt and rammed it backwards, towards his oncoming attacked. It hit Thunder square in the stomach and tore clean through his ribcage. Thunder's eyes went wide and blood began to pool in his mouth.

Link didn't look back at him. He simply yanked the dagger out and kept his attention on Kare. The young woman let out a blood curdling scream as she had seen Link take out her lover without even trying. She ran passed the Hero of Time and to her fallen man.

Link ignored her sobs and screams and turned his attention to Zelda. His stone cold face melted into the soft loving face that made everything seem alright. He walked towards her and simply broke the bonds around her wrists open with his bare hands. Zelda fell into his warm embrace. She buried her face into his muscular chest and wept.

"Take me home," she begged.

"Of course," Link replied.

Link swept Zelda off her feet and into his arms. The princess snuggled up to him and assured herself that safety had come to her. She didn't watch as Link walked passed Kare's sobbing form. She just let herself go. The magics she had used throughout the day had taxed her strength heavily. She needed rest. Her body simply shut down when she knew she was safe.

---------------------------------------

Zelda jerked awake several hours later. She scanned the room she was in. With a sigh of relief she saw that she was in her room and she was not alone. Link sat in the chair beside her bed. He smiled when he saw that she was awake. He had been worried.

"You're okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay," she replied as she fell back into the mass of pillows behind her.

"What happened?" Link asked.

Zelda sighed. She wasn't even a hundred percent sure as to what had happened. When she felt she had figured enough of it out, she spoke. "Kare was another student at the magical academy I joined after Ganondorf took over. About a year ago, Ganondorf destroyed the academy and a lot of the people there lost everything. Most of the students had no other homes or families," Zelda began. "Twelve women and fourteen men formed a group and attacked Ganondorf by themselves. He single handedly killed every one of the men and captured the women. He handed most of the women over to his men, but Kare… he kept her for himself."

"That son of a bitch," Link muttered as his fist clenched. "And I just killed her husband," he whispered as the realization hit him.

"Link, no!" Zelda said firmly as she dug her fingers into his shoulder. "First of all, Kare and that man weren't married. When Kare was released with one other woman, they came back to the academy's ruins. They were found by a scout and brought to the new academy. Ganondorf's men had killed the other ten women. The other girl that was released with Kare slit her wrist almost a week after she came back. Kare took the other option."

"What other option?"

"She had two choices. She could try to heal. She could learn to live with the scars he placed on her and have become a great help in defeating him! Instead she chose the other option. She tried to make Ganondorf's actions alright. She tried to convince herself that it was "just physical pleasure," that it doesn't mean anything. Kare has had more sexual relationships in the past year than any prostitute would."

"Zelda, I think she loved that man," Link responded. "He might have been her solace."

"He wasn't. The two of them… They did it in front of me. I saw the look in her eyes. She didn't love him. She needed his sexual attention. She has turned into a murderer Link. I thought she'd sympathize with me for what happened. She wanted to cut the baby out of me and let me bleed out."

Link didn't say anything for a long time. He stood up and made his way to the door. Before he left he turned back and said one last thing. "She won't come near you again. I have to leave for a while, but I'm going to make sure your safe first."

"Link, come here, please," Zelda begged. Link sighed. He had intended to make a dramatic exit, but she kept calling him back. Shaking the thought from his head, he walked back to her and took his seat.

Zelda looked him deep in the eyes as she spoke. "Don't leave me."

Link sighed and shook his head. "Zel, I found a way to heal you, but I need to leave for a while," he replied. Zelda smiled as the hope in his eyes.

"What do you mean, "heal me?"" she asked.

"There might be a way to go back in time and stop Ganondorf from raping you," he replied.

Zelda thought what he had said over for a moment. The idea was definitely a pleasant one. She wouldn't have to deal with the baby, the sympathetic looks, or anything. She smiled at Link and shook her head.

"What?" Link burst. "Zelda, we can change this! We can stop any of this from happening.

"Link… I chose to keep this baby," she replied. "Good things happen to good people and I'd like to think that I'm a good person. For every pain we suffer, we will be granted a payment, for lack of a better term.

"Zelda, you are a good person! This is the good that can happen to you!"

"I understand what you're saying, but try to see what I mean," she replied. "This baby could be a blessing. I've spent time considering the idea of raising this child, Link. I think I want to. I think I want to be a mother."

"You don't have to mother Ganondorf's child!" Link practically shouted. "You could have the child of a man who you truly love and respect. You can-,"

"Link, I'm sorry, but I've already considered this! I'm going to have and raise this child!"

"Zelda!"

"Link, don't think of this as something of want!" Zelda shouted suddenly.

Link stopped to consider what she meant, but his mind was coming out blank. "Huh?"

"Think of this as something to gain! This child has so much potential! Ganondorf, despite the fact that he was an amazing jackass who deserves to suffer a million deaths, was so powerful. And I don't mean to brag, but so am I. This baby could have all of that power. I could nurture it, raise it to love and care about the world! This child could be a great weapon against people like Ganondorf."

Link stood up and looked down at Zelda. His face wasn't filled with hope or annoyance any more. He was angry now. "Zelda, I would never think of your children as weapons and I damn well hope you don't think of my future children like that!" Link shouted. Zelda cringed. That hadn't been what she had hoped for. "And I really hope that's not how you think of me," he said calmly as he down beside her, on the bed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Zelda, I wouldn't care if you fell desperately in love with some bum who lives on the street and smells bad, just so long as he makes you happy. If you want to have this baby, if you want to raise it, take care of it, and protect it, I won't say another word. But that's only if it's because it's what you want to do."

Zelda let his words sink in. When they finally did she smiled pulled him into a deep hug. "I do!" She spoke. "I really do want to raise this baby! I want to watch it grow up and see all the good things it's going to do for the world! But I can't! Not without you! I need your support!"

Link forced a smile and returned the hug. "Then I'll help you in any way I can," he replied.

The two of them sat there, holding each other deeply, before Zelda spoke. "Link, I want you to know that I don't think of you as a weapon. I respect you. I think you're the most caring, loving, and gentle man I know."

"I know," he replied as he broke the hug.

The two of them looked deeply into each other's eyes. It was Zelda who first leaned in, but it was both of them who shared a very passionate and intimate first kiss.

**So, there's chapter 3. Sorry it took so long. I got wrapped up in other fics, but one of them's dead so I should be back here now. **


	4. Love, Problems, & More Love

**Quick Note: There is a problem with my computer that developed a few days ago. The "A" button is having problems. It does still work, but while I'm just typing a simple tap might not do the trick. I've gone through and I think I've found all the errors, but sorry if I haven't.**

**The Heaven & Hell Child**

**Chapter IV: Love, Problems & More Love**

Zelda looked back at Link as they broke apart. His handsome face had formed a smile that her beautiful features could only mirror. The two of them didn't need to say anything. They simply leaned forward and were consumed in another passion filled kiss. The two of them never wanted to break it.

When they finally did part, the two pulled each other into a tight embrace. "I love you, Princess Zelda," Link whispered into her ear.

"And I love you, Link," she responded.

The two of them broke apart, but they held each other's hand and refused to let go. "Hungry?" Link asked suddenly realizing all he had eaten that day had been a small meat ration.

"Starving," Zelda replied suddenly realizing that she hadn't eaten since mid-morning.

The two of them stood up and began walking hand and hand towards the great dining hall. As usual, there was no one else in the hall. The evening meal had already been put out, so they didn't have to wait. The two of them sat down across from each other and dug in.

---------------------------------------

The next several days moved swiftly. Link spent most of his time working with Sir. Jammis in order to establish strength in the Hylian army. They were hiring more and more soldiers daily. Some of the people they hired were bums who simply needed the money, while others were young lads who had dreamed of working to defend Hyrule since childhood.

In either case things were going well. At the moment they had roughly twenty-three hundred people that they were training for knighthood. At first they had had problems. There were only two hundred and some change knights that could be deployed and serve across Hyrule. They had been spread very thin and more than once Ganondorf's old minions had managed to give them the slip.

Link had sent pleas for help across Hyrule, all of which had been answered. The gorons now stood firm guard over Kakario Village and the two temples it protected. The zoras had sent several of their own troops to Lake Hylia to protect the new lake town that was being built there. Once the political issues had been settled in the desert, the gerudo's willingly spread across Hyrule.

While Link dealt with the defense of Hyrule, Zelda was busy with the recovery efforts. In two days she had signed several contracts that had granted aid to everyone and anyone that had felt major loss because of Ganondorf. In one week Zelda found that her fears had been wrong. The people of Hyrule didn't see her as one of Ganondorf's whores. They saw her as the woman who had suffered with them and was trying to put those dark days behind them. Zelda had only been the ruler of Hyrule for close to two months and already she was a leader who was beloved as well as respected.

The two of them tried to spend as much time together as possible. Although their entire day was filled, they usually spent the evenings together. Link was revealing a new side that Zelda had never seen before. She had seen him fight evil in the name of good. He was a fierce warrior who lived by the sword. She had also seen another side, a more tender side. He could enjoy this new piece, despite the fact that fighting was what he knew and loved. He had a sense of humor that she loved.

Apparently, Link had a third side. When he was with Zelda, he became a perfect gentleman. He would do the simplest things, like hold a door open for her. Then there were times when he would stop eating long enough to ask how her food was.

At the moment, the two of them were lying together on the couch in the castle family area. Zelda was lying in Link's arms, holding a book, while Link read out loud over her shoulder. The story was one they both knew well. It was a story that had been written about twelve years before they were born. It was about a gerudo and a zora who fell in love and had to face exile to be together. The story was technically a tragedy, but Link was giving everyone a voice and he kept making comments. The story of how the young gerudo women took a spear for her zora lover was becoming a comedy.

Zelda chuckled at Link's narration as he read the final words of the last chapter. He closed the book and threw it on the coffee table. The princess closed her eyes and snuggled up against Link's muscular form. Link pulled her close and whispered into her ear.

"You want to see a play tomorrow night?" She smiled as the warmth of his breath touched her ear. She craned her neck back so she could look up at him, directly into his big blue eyes. "Which play?" She asked.

"It's a play about-,"

"I don't care," she cut in, putting her finger to his lips to silence him. Moving her hand, she pulled his head down towards her and kissed him softly, closing her eyes. Their lips connected several times before Zelda felt Link's tongue brush her lips. She parted her lips slightly, allowing him access to her. Their tongues connected and she moaned softly. They broke the kiss and opened their eyes. She saw his blue eyes gazing back into her wine colored ones. All she could do was smile at him. With a sigh of content she buried her head in his muscular chest. Link bent down and planted a kiss on her head. He wrapped his arms in between hers and placed them on her belly.

"Link?" She murmered softly.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever..." she trailed off, unable to complete her sentance.

"What?" He asked. She still hesitated. He took her hand in to his own and squeezed it reassuringly. "You can ask me anything."

Comforted she rolled over so that they were face to face. "Do you... do think about the future?"

The question seemed unprovoked, but Link got the distinct impression that there was something big on his mind. He shrugged, unsure of what she meant. "Sometimes," he replied.

"What do you see when you think about it?" She asked.

Link thought for a moment and smiled. "I see you," he said simply. "You are my future."

This brought a smile to her face. It faded almost as quickly as it came though. "But... do you see the child?" She forced herself to ask.

Link hadn't expected this question. He sat up slightly, causing her to move into a sitting position. He considered the question carefully. He had thought of Zelda's beautiful face ever since the day he met her. He had dreamed of nothing else for seven years. There had never been a shred of doubt in his mind that he would end up with her. He never considered the child before. Now she had forced him to. He tried adding the child to the various pictures he had in his head of his time with Zelda. It wasn't pretty. The images in his head were simple, yet beautiful. In his head, the world was bright. Now that he put the child in, he was disturbed. He couldn't help but picture some little green kid in black armor ruining the beautiful bright painting in his head.

"I... yes," he lied. "I see your child in our future."

A pang of guilt struck him and it was like to feeling he had ever known. Zelda was oblivious to it though. She pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him tenderly. He wrapped his arms around her, but was still nauseated by what he had just done. Zelda still didn't notice and kissed him firmly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his thick golden locks. She pulled his lips into her own and kissed him with a new passion.

The two of them were interrupted when someone cleared their throat. They instantly broke apart and looked to see what was going on. Nabooru and Impa were standing in the doorway. Impa had one eyebrow raised in that "You better have a good explanation" look, while Nabooru wore and amused smile.

"Is this a bad time?" Nabooru asked.

"No!" They cried out at the same time, Zelda for shame and Link for need of a distraction.

The two sages looked at each other and smiled. Shaking her head, Zelda pulled herself off of Link and walked to the two older women. Link stayed on the couch, but he could still hear what was being said.

"There's a problem in the desert that demands your immediate attention," Nabooru spoke. "An old friend of Ganondorf's built a base for himself in the desert, not far from the temple. He's captured seven of my women and refuses to speak to us until both you and Link pay him a visit."

Link sat up and looked at Nabooru. "What kind of friend are we talking here?" Link asked.

"You ever hear of the Black Knight?" The Spirit Sage asked. Link shook his head. "He was Ganondorf's second in command."

"That kind, gotcha," the Hero of Time said with a nod.

"When do we leave?" Zelda asked.

"Princess!" Impa gasped. "You cannot seriously plan on going! You're with child!"

"She can handle herself, Impa," Link said as he came to stand beside the beautiful princess.

"But, Princess, you're still with child and you cannot resort to using magic!"

"I don't have to. Link and Nabooru can protect me," the princess said stubbornly.

"I can't stop you," Impa said bitterly. "but remember that you're doing this against my recommendation for both you and the child."

"Noted," Link replied before Zelda could. "Come on, we should get ready. If we leave now, we can arrive at the fortress by mid-morning."

Link led Zelda out of the family room and they walked hand and hand to the princess's bedroom. Link sat down on the bed, while Zelda went to her dresser and pulled a drawer open. She quickly found what she was looking for. The princess stepped behind a changing screen, despite the fact that she did trust Link. The Hero of Time looked at the screen, wishing that the circumstances were different. The memory of what had just happened replayed in his mind over and over again.

Zelda stepped out from behind the screen. She had replaced the dress with the outfit she had used as a disguise for several years. Link gazed at her, admiring how the tight blue outfit complimented her slender form so perfectly.

"Where is…" Zelda trailed off as she began looking for something on her dressing table. She went through several doors and finally, she managed to find a hair band. The princess noticed how Link was eyeing her as she pulled her hair into pony-tail. "You shouldn't think that way about a pregnant girl," she said playfully as she began to walk towards him.

"It's not that," Link replied as she sat on his lap. "Look," Link took Zelda's hand and held it in his own. "I... I don't want you to-,"

She silenced him with a finger on his lips. "I'll be fine," she told him. "I have you to protect me."

Link lifted her head by the chin and pulled her soft lips into his. They kissed softly for a moment before Zelda pulled away. "We have work to do," she spoke as she stood up.

"I'll be back then," he said as he stood up and waited for Zelda's brief nod. Link entered his own bedroom, which was just next door and went to his armory. He opened the glass cabinet door and looked inside. His collection of weapons had grown in the passed few months. Collection of various swords, daggers, and knives hung in different arrangements, with the Master Sword hanging above everything. The Mirror Shield was also inside. It hung in the very center of the armory with all the other weapons around it.

Link took a jeweled broadsword and a Hylian Shield and strapped them to his back. He strapped a small dagger to his belt and put it on. Along with his edged weapons Link also strapped on his new longbow and a quiver of arrows.

Link and Zelda were in the stables less than half an hour later. Link's faithful mount, Epona was ready. Zelda's beautiful white horse had been saddled and only awaited the princess. Nabooru had left as soon as Link and Zelda had agreed to come, so she had a good head start.

Link assisted Zelda in hopping onto her horse. He then mounted Epona and the two were off. They pressed the horses at a moderately fast rate, but kept some control. The last thing they needed was for the horses to exhaust themselves before they made it to the fortress.

---------------------------------------

"Queen Nabooru, Princess Zelda and Sir Link have arrived," a gerudo warrior told Nabooru.

"Thank you. Send them in," she ordered.

The gerudo queen waited patiently, until Link and Zelda walked in. Link had been to the fortress before, so he had known to dress lightly and in light colors. Zelda on the other hand had not been prepared. The pads inside her outfit that were supposed to protect her were suffocating her. Every time she moved a joint she felt her body slip against itself from the sweat.

Nabooru gestured for one of her servants to come forward. "Bring Princess Zelda and Sir Link some water. Make sure there's plenty of ice," she ordered.

"Yes, Highness," the young girl replied.

"How could you possibly have ice out here?" Zelda asked.

"It's a special talent the gerudo's have," Link replied unexpectedly. "They studied ice magic so they could survive out here."

"I'm assuming that one of my girls taught you a thing or two?" Nabooru inquired.

"They'll be nice to men if they can complete the training," Link replied with a nod.

"Interesting," Nabooru said with some surprise. She had never known any of the gerudo women to be polite to men, but one of them had taught Link magic?

"Your highness," the young gerudo girl spoke as she held a tray before Zelda. The princess took one of the large glasses of ice water and drank thirstily. Link also took his glass, but drank at a slower pace.

"Nabooru, when do we leave?" Link inquired.

Nabooru sighed and her pleasant attitude disappeared, replaced by irritation. "A sand storm's been blowing for a while now. It would be suicide to try to get through it. We'll be stuck here for a while," the gerudo queen replied.

"We have to stay here?" Zelda gasped, almost choking on her water.

"I'm afraid so, Princess. But do not worry. A cold bath will make you feel better," Nabooru suggested. Zelda smiled at the thought. The idea of soaking herself in cool clear water was heavenly. "Come," she beckoned as she stood from her throne. "Link, you know your way around the fortress. Feel free to wander."

"Thanks, Nabooru," he replied.

Nabooru led Zelda out of the room and left Link to ponder what to do.

---------------------------------------

Nabooru led Zelda into a large indoor bathroom. The gerudo queen turned a knob in the bath tub and crisp, cool water began to pour from the multiple facets. Zelda wasn't sure if she had ever seen anything so beautiful.

In fact, the entire bathroom was beautiful. It was far nicer and much larger than any of the ones at Hyrule Castle. Unlike most of the fortress, where no floor had been built and people walked on sand, this room had been tiled in large beige squares. The walls were a cream color, as well as the ceiling. The sink was made of marble and it had several large cabinets underneath.

The bathtub itself was huge. It didn't look like it had been designed for one person. It was almost five feet deep, with seats that were made of the same rock as the rest of the bath. There wasn't one facet, but there were four that went in a circle around the tub.

"The pipes run all the way to Lake Hylia, so it's probably better than the water at the castle," Nabooru commented.

"Thank you, Nabooru," the princess replied as she looked at herself in the mirror. As she had suspected, she was a mess. Sweat covered her face and neck. Her hair was sticky and damp. The tight suit she wore clung to her body. Zelda was surprised that she hadn't passed out from a heat stroke by now.

There are towels and fresh clothes in the cabinets," Nabooru said as she pointed towards the sink. Zelda nodded. Her job was done and with that Nabooru left. Zelda turned to the bath that was still filling. It was the largest bathtub she had ever seen. The idea that it had not been built for one person returned to her. Ganondorf had conquered the gerudo before moving on to the rest of Hyrule. This had probably been his.

Zelda wasn't sure if the idea appalled or tickled her. On the one hand, water had been scarce in this desert until very recently. How many gerudo women had been forced to sit in the sun, dying of heat, while Ganondorf sat in this magnificent tub, enjoying himself? How many gerudo had Ganondorf forced to come in here with him before they started volunteering?

On the other hand, this tub had been made for Ganondorf's personal enjoyment. Zelda and Ganondorf were practically worst enemies. She was taking advantage of what was supposed to make him happy, while he was rotting in the Evil Realm.

The princess smiled at the thought, while she began to remove her clothes. She worked for several minutes, trying to peal the sticky outfit she wore off of her sweaty form. When she was finally free of the disgusting garment she simply dumped it on the floor. She removed the last of her clothing and stepped in the tub.

Zelda let out a soft moan as the water soothed her aching and callous body. The princess looked around and found what she was looking for. She poured the contents of the bubble fluid bottle into the water and smiled as the sudsy water rose.

---------------------------------------

Link and Nabooru were pouring over a map on a portable she had had moved into her throne room. Nabooru had marked several spots on the map, symbolizing Gerudo Fortress, the Spirit Temple, and the Black Knight's base. She had managed to get the layout of the base, which included staff, guards, and how heavily they were armed.

"He'll pull us into the command room," Nabooru commented, pointing at the closest thing the tower had to a throne. "It only has one exit, so he'll probably have at least two guards block our escape route."

"He'll know that Zelda is the weakest," Link muttered, the fact that he didn't want her there was apparent. "He'll grab her and use her as a hostage."

"The princess is stronger than you think," Nabooru said sternly.

"But she can't use magic and physical combat isn't her thing," Link replied.

"I still have my power. I can conjure a shield around her before we enter and if they go for her it will buy us some time," the Spirit Sage suggested.

"That may work," Link said, more to himself than Nabooru. "I still don't like it."

"Link, let's talk," Nabooru said putting her hand over his.

"We were talking," Link said as he looked up at her and gestured to the map.

"Let's talk about you," she snapped. "And don't act stupid! You knew what I meant." Link sighed and his attention went back to the map. Nabooru grabbed the map from the table and began to roll it up. "Don't act like a child!"

"What's there to talk about?" Link demanded.

"Link, I heard you and Zelda speaking! You've agreed to raise the child of your worst enemy. There's something to talk about."

Link sighed and walked over to the hall. He stared at the sandstone brick and leaned his head against them so he wouldn't face the Spirit Sage's eyes. "It's not even that," he muttered. "If someone had dropped the kid at my doorstep with a letter saying it was Ganondorf's I'd make sure it survived. This is completely different though!"

"How so?" Nabooru asked.

"Because it's Zelda too!" He replied. "He forced this on her! And on me!"

"Link, you chose-," she began.

"Nabooru, I've loved Zelda since the first day I met her, seven years ago! There wasn't any way on this earth that I could do anything else," he interrupted.

"I know, Link. I know," she said soothingly.

"You know, I kind of expected a reward," he spoke.

"A reward?"

"I gave up so much for the gods. I gave up my childhood. I risked my life. I almost died fighting Ganondorf," he replied. "I always had this picture. When the war ended, Zelda would come back and I could move on with life. My friends and I could live happy and peaceful lives." He stopped and without warning, he curled his hand into a fist and rammed it into the rough sandstone bricks. Nabooru couldn't help but flinch. "I just saw myself living a peaceful life… with Zelda." He seemed completely oblivious to the pain the lanced through his entire arm or the scrapes that were now bleeding from his knuckles.

"Link-," she began.

"The gods chose me to protect the world!" He shouted. "They chose me to save their people! They didn't lift a finger to help, but they had no problem sending me to do it! They gave me the power to save billions, but not the power to save the woman I love!"

---------------------------------------

Zelda stepped up to the door that would lead into Nabooru's throne room. She was about to let herself in, but then she heard Link's raised voice.

"… But not the power to save the woman I love!" He cried.

Zelda stopped herself from entering the room. She could hear Link quietly sobbing to himself. "How could they have let him do this to her? She and I sacrificed everything for them and now she can never move on, never forget what happened because of the kid!"

Zelda realized that Link had not been sure of the decision she had forced on him. She stepped away from the door and walked away. She needed time to think.

---------------------------------------

Link took several seconds to regain control of himself before he turned back to face Nabooru. "And she refused to let me change this," he said quietly and with a deadly anger to it.

"Wait, Zelda rejected the Harp of Ages?"

"She didn't even let me go find it," he replied.

"Why?"

"Isn't it painfully obvious!" Link sobbed back at her. "Zelda loves this baby."

**Author's notes: There's chapter 4. I'm already working on 5 so it should be up soon. Please just read and review. **


	5. The Black Knight

**The Heaven & Hell Child**

**Chapter V: The Black Knight**

"Think the spell can take us through now?" Link asked as he looked out the window. The Hero of Time gazed out gazed out at the desert and saw that the sand storm had eased and Link gazed out at the beauty of the desert. It was something subtle and difficult to see at times. Link had noticed it when he first went hunting for the Spirit Sage. The red sands resembled an ocean of fire, especially in the pale moon light. The winds blew the sands and gave it a wavy effect.

From the bed, Zelda ignored the question and continued reading the book in her hands. She had been silent for a while now and it was beginning to bother him. "Zel, are you alright?" He asked.

"Uh ha," she replied though she hadn't even heard the question.

"You seem… distant," he spoke.

"Sure."

Link paused and groaned. A moment later he looked up and said, "So Nabooru was pretty great in bed last night."

"That's nice," the princess replied distantly.

"Zelda!" Link yelled. The princess snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"What?" She demanded in an annoyed tone.

"What's wrong?"

Zelda let out an exasperated sigh. "Nothing! I'm enjoying my book!"

"Oh, really?" Link asked.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, fine. What's it about?" The Hero of Time asked as he folded his arms. Zelda didn't answer. "Well?" He said expectantly.

"Why are you being such a jerk?"

"Oh, I'm a jerk? You've been avoiding me for two days now! What's going on?"

"Nothing! Is it too much for you too accept that the desert makes me feel sick and I'm a little more mellow?"

"Bull!" Link yelled back.

Zelda scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"Great! Just perfect! We've been together almost a week and now you're pissed about something!"

"I'm not angry, Link! You started this!"

"Why won't you talk to me?" He demanded.

"I'm not hiding anything! I've told you everything! Now, you're the hiding things and being an ass for no reason!"

"I'm not being an 'ass!" He retorted. "And what am I hiding?"

"Tell me, Link, why are you so angry? Is it because I'm pregnant or because I won't sleep with you because I'm pregnant?"

Link stopped. That had come out of nowhere. "That is not fair, Zelda. What have I done to make you think I'm not happy the way we are? What have I done to make you think I want to move forward!"

"You a guy, Link! That's all you pigs think about!" Link didn't respond. For some reason the only thought in his head was that Zelda would make a great gerudo with that attitude. "You can't even deny it," the princess hissed. She got up and stormed to the door. She turned back just before she left. "The fact that I am pregnant is proof," she muttered before leaving.

Link followed after her. When he entered the wall he saw that she was headed towards her room. "Zelda!" He called after her.

The princess stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned back to him. "You think I wanted this!" She screamed. "You think that I wanted this baby? I was raped, Link! That son of a bitch raped me!"

The princess turned away and stormed off. Link ran after her to follow but an invisible barrier blocked his way. "Damn it!" He swore when he realized that she had used magic.

"What in Din's name was that?"

Link turned around to face Nabooru. "She's gone apeshit," he replied.

"What did you do?" The Spirit Sage demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed.

"You're a guy. Of course you did something," she muttered as she stomped passed him, apparently unhampered by the barrier.

"Like women are so fucking perfect!" Link yelled after her. He turned around and was greeted by three angry looking gerudo. "Hello ladies," he said nervously.

---------------------------------------

Nabooru knocked on Zelda's door and waited. "Go away!" The princess yelled.

"It's me," Nabooru said softly.

"Oh." Nabooru waited a moment before she heard the lock click and Zelda pulled the door open.

"I saw you use that spell," the gerudo queen said as she walked in.

"Oh, it was nothing. It probably only sped things up a day or two," Zelda replied.

"Zelda, it's important for the baby to grow without the magic. It could seriously affect it in later life."

"I know," Zelda replied. "I just had to get away from him!"

"Do you want to talk?" Nabooru asked.

"About what?" Nabooru asked.

"Zelda, I live with over two hundred women. More than one has gotten pregnant and more than one has been raped."

"I'm just scared about going through it again," she replied.

"Going through what?" the queen asked.

"Sex," Zelda said simply.

"And that's perfectly natural," Nabooru said soothingly.

"I didn't realize it until a few days ago!"

"You weren't in a relationship a few days ago," Nabooru pointed out, like a mother to a daughter.

"I love Link, Nabooru. I love him with all my heart. I just... I can't see any part of what Ganondorf did to me as an act of love, even with another man. It was just... to terrible."

Nabooru sighed and shook her head. "Zelda, you know I'm a shining example of chastity," the Spirit Sage said as she put her hand on her shoulder. "I've been with several men since I was a young woman and I have loved very few of them. Most of them had the same lust as Ganondorf." Zelda didn't say anything. Part of her didn't care that her friend lived a more open life, but a part of her was sickened that she could cater to men who were aroused by the things he had done to her.

"Zelda, don't take this the wrong way. This has happened to countless women over the centuries. There is no shame in what I'm about to ask," she warned. Zelda looked at her, terrified that her secret was about to be blown wide open. "Did a part of you... some deeper, more primal part of you, physically enjoyed what he did?"

"What?!" Zelda gasped, shaking her head fiercly.

Nabooru smiled grimly. It was all in her tone. Zelda had been hiding that secret for months now. "Zelda, you must understand, there is a difference between lust and love. What I feel when I'm with a man, what Ganondorf did to you and countless others, that was lust. What you and Link feel for one another is genuine love."

"What if I'm not ready?" she asked.

"Then don't do it. Wait until you are!"

"But I have Link and… he probably has needs."

"Okay, Zelda. First of all, you don't know if he has needs. He could be a eunuch." Zelda laughed slightly at the remark. "I mean he has been fighting since he was ten years old! Who knows what the hell he's been through?" Zelda laughed and for the first time in two days, she genuinely smiled. "See, you're face is so much more beautiful when you do that."

"I'm sorry," Zelda replied. "I've been worried about so many things and then I heard the two of you talking a few days ago."

"Oh, honey, you cannot pay attention to that," Nabooru spoke. "Link's been fighting his whole life and when he thought things would settle down, they didn't. But he's not angry with you."

"But he feels all guilty and I feel guilty for making him feel guilty-,"

"Stop, right there," Nabooru ordered. "You will drive yourself crazy if you keep thinking like that."

"I know, and I've told myself that, but-,"

"No buts!" Nabooru said holding her hand out.

"Okay, but still, things are so crazy and really hard. I've been hiding since I was ten years old. I watched Ganondorf kill my father. My mother died in my arms. I watched the kingdom I love slowly decay and die. Ganondorf raped me and got me pregnant I was helpless to help Link in the last two fights. I told my kingdom that their enemy's child might take the throne. Someone I thought was a friend tried to kill me. And now I have to worry about whether or not the man I love can control his penis!"

Nabooru smirked. "Zelda, first of all, Link may not have one. Second, Link is a great guy. I don't think he'd ever do anything to that would make you uncomfortable. And if he can't control himself, then he's an ass and he doesn't really love you."

"But he does! I can feel it when we're together!"

"Then you will be fine. This is probably all in your head. Just try to get some sleep."

Zelda nodded. "You're right. I'll talk to Link about it tomorrow and explain that I'm going crazy. Thanks, Nabooru."

"Anytime." Nabooru and Zelda embraced for a quick moment before the gerudo queen got up and left the room. Zelda looked out the window at the waning moon as it rose. Its pale light was so beautiful. Zelda sighed. She had planned on snuggling with Link tonight, so she was already in her light green nightgown. She sighed, wishing that she hadn't snapped at him. It was hard for her to sleep without knowing he'd be right next to her in the morning.

Zelda pulled the covers back and slipped into her bed. She pulled the thick blanket close to her body. It amazed her that the desert could be so hot in the day and so freezing at night. Slowly, the princess drifted off into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------

The next day was the day. The sand storm had finally ended, completely. Zelda and Nabooru had been ready since before dawn, but Link was still nowhere to be found. They had checked his room, the dining hall, and every other place he might be. Link had vanished.

"Damn, we don't have time for this!" Nabooru shouted. The Spirit Sage kicked a stone and watched it strike a sandstone building. "Where is he?"

---------------------------------------

Link stood unimpressed in the presence of the Black Knight, as he had named himself during the war with Ganondorf. Link had never met him, but he had heard tales of the man. Some said that Ganondorf had summoned him from beyond, while others said he had been sent by the gods of darkness.

He had been Ganondorf's second in command. Zelda had spoken of him highly, despite her hate for him. He was an extoen, a race of warrior magicians who lived on a small island just north of Hyrule Castle. They were relatively similar to hylians in appearance. They were tall, muscular figures, but their muscles were more compact than a hylian's, which could give someone the idea to underestimate them. Most extoens had white or black hair and their eyes were a variety of colors. This one in particular had short white hair that had been pulled back into a short ponytail and dark red eyes that seemed to penetrate whatever they saw.

The Black Knight, Varcill, was a perfect example of what the extoens stood for: power. He was young, only in his mid twenties and he was already one of the strongest extoens on their small isle. Physically he was unmatched and magically he was second only to the King of Evil. He wore black armor with gold edging, which bore the dark seal of Ganondorf: A red phoenix. The armor was thin, covering his compact muscles. At passing glance, no one would think of him as dangerous, a mistake that had cost more than one person their life.

"As a recall, I summoned you and the princess," Varcill spoke. He did not seem angry. He was simply stating a fact.

"Well you got me," Link replied calmly, keeping his arms folded and his voice cool.

Varcill sighed and Link could almost see relief in him. "You have no idea how long it has been since someone had the balls to defy me."

Link smiled. "I beat your boss didn't I? Why should I fear you?"

Varcill began to laugh. It was a dark and cynical laugh that made Link cringe. He hoped it was something he would never hear again. Sadly, this wish would not come true. "Ganondorf," Varcill muttered. "He underestimated you. He didn't even realize the power of the Master Sword. He didn't think the Triforce of Courage meant anything."

"And how do you intend to stand up against such power?" Link asked.

"My friend, I have no intention of standing up to your power or having to for that matter," Varcill replied with a chuckle. "There's no need for us to be enemies."

"There's no chance of us being friends," Link said calmly.

"And why not?" The Black Knight asked casually.

"Let me see," Link started. "You were Ganondorf's second in command, which means you were responsible for the slaughter of hundreds! You didn't raise a finger to stop Ganondorf from murdering, torturing, and raping innocent women and children! And last, but not least, you are evil!"

"I see," Varcill said as he mulled over what he heard. "That's it?"

"That's it?" Link repeated, somewhat dumbfounded.

"Hmph," Varcill snorted. "It seems you're blaming me for another man's sick ambition."

"Okay, you are out of your mind."

"Am I? Well, I guess I'll plead guilty on insanity when I drop your corpse in front of the princess," the extoen replied with a shrug. "You ever been dragged to one of those damn court trials?" Link's face split into a small grin. He had been dragged to multiple trials recently. It was true. They bored him to tears.

"Looks like there's one thing we can agree on," he muttered, shaking his head. The Hero of Time drew his sword and shield. Varcill didn't move. His face remained cool and impassive. Link couldn't tell what he was planning at all. The red eyes just gazed at him, unmoving. The two just stood there and stared each other down.

"Behind you," Varcill spoke softly.

Link had already heard the soft footsteps and breathing of someone behind him. He simply side stepped and shoved the person forward onto the ground. Link sighed. He hadn't been attacked by a monster or a thug. A slave had tried to kill him with a rusty old knife. The boy couldn't have been more than thirteen and looked like he hadn't bathed in quite some time.

"You have slave boys doing your job now?"

"I'm the King of Evil now. I cannot be bothered with every single man who wants to fight me," Varcill replied matter-of-factly.

"You're not the king," Link replied calmly.

"Ganondorf-," Varcill began.

"-isn't dead," Link finished.

The extoen stopped. Had he heard right? Ganondorf wasn't dead? "You lie!" He hissed.

"I do not," Link replied. "My fight with Ganondorf was intense, to say the least, but I still won. He used the last of his magical power to destroy the tower, with Princess Zelda and myself still inside. The two of us escaped and the tower collapsed on top of him."

"Everybody knows that! The tower falling in and on top of him must have killed him!"

"Wrong. Zelda and I thought we were safe. The two of us had one of those silent moments that probably would have ended with a kiss." Link looked back on the memory fondly. He always wondered what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted by the stupid fairy and then by Ganondorf.

"We heard a large banging sound from the rubble of the tower and assumed one of the creatures was still alive. When I went to investigate, Ganondorf burst free from the rubble. He was insane with fury. He used the Triforce of Power to mutate into a horrible creature. Zelda and I defeated the creature and banished Ganondorf out of our reality. We sealed the doors the evil realm and that is where he will stay until the end of time itself."

Varcill looked at Link, his impassive face gone. The shock was evident. His crimson eyes were wide and disbelieving, but deep down, he knew it was true. There was no reason for Link to lie about this.

"Very well," Varcill stated. "The day will come when my master will return and I will once again be his right hand.

"Ganondorf will never re-enter this realm," Link stated firmly.

"My lord will reward me for the hand I play in his return!" The extoen cried, a plan already forming in his mind. "He and his child will rule this world and I will be standing at their side!"

The idea that the child would follow Ganondorf infuriated Link. He rushed towards the Black Knight and raised his blade. A large blade appeared in Varcill's hand and he brought it up just in time. Link's broadsword was only inches from the extoen's head when it stopped.

The two broke apart and before Link could act, Varcill widened the distance between them. "These gerudo mean nothing to me anymore!" He spat, causing several cages to appear in the room. Each one had multiple of the gerudo females locked inside. They were all scantily dressed and looked as if they hadn't eaten in days.

"Goodbye!" Varcill's voice echoed throughout the tower as his body vanished.

Link swore as he sheathed his weapons. It was too late. Varcill was gone and he had plans to bring Ganondorf back to this realm.

"Zelda will not be happy," he muttered.

**Chapter 6 will be up soon. Sorry this one's a little short. **


	6. Daddy

**Okay, I'm sorry, but this chapter is pretty much a dialogue chapter until the end, but the next few chapters will be a little more action packed. Now please R&R. **

**The Heaven & Hell Child**

**Chapter VI: Daddy**

Link watched as all of the gerudo who had been captured ran back into the open arms of their friends and families. A smile crossed his face as he saw that, once again, his actions had made others happy. He scanned the crowd of gerudo women for either Zelda or Nabooru. Neither of them were amongst those who had gathered. Link shrugged it off. The gerudo queen was probably busy and Zelda might have returned to Hyrule Castle by now. After all, he had been gone over a week. Getting to the desert had taken him a matter of minutes due to the spell within the song. Returning had taken far longer. The spell would not have carried the twenty-three gerudo women and him. They had had to walk through the scorching desert. They had stopped hourly because of some very stupid and petty complaints.

In the end, he was just glad that it was over and he could find Zelda and make things right. Then they could go back to their lives. _After I hunt down and slay Varcill _he thought bitterly.

The Hero of Time left the crowd of people, which took some work since he had saved people's daughters, nieces, aunts, and mothers and they were very grateful. He made his way to the royal throne room to find Nabooru. He entered and as expected, she was sitting on her throne, speaking with two other women. The room went silent when Link entered and Nabooru greeted him with a brief nod.

"You have our thanks," Nabooru said simply.

"Great," Link replied, though he truly didn't care. "Where's Zelda?"

"In her room. She blames herself and is fairly certain you're dead."

Link shook his head. "She shouldn't. It was... my fault."

"No Link, it was not. There is no fault to be blamed. She is still unstable and nervous after her experience with Ganondorf."

"I still can't help but feel..."

Nabooru looked at him sharply and pointed. "Find her! Tell her, not me!"

Link turned away and shook his head as he continued. "Probably don't want to hear what I have to say anyway," he muttered. He walked through the fortress, receiving several greetings and thanks from the gerudo, towards Zelda's room. The door was open and Zelda wasn't inside.

"Zel?" He called.

Link shrugged and stepped out of the room. "Where is she?" He wondered aloud.

---------------------------------------

Zelda stared out at the desert that she had come to hate in the last few days. She had seen Link re-enter the fortress. Her first impulse was to rush to him and beg for forgiveness. After a moment of simple thought, she became angry. He had left without her. She had believed him dead for the last week and now he came back, a glorious hero. He had stayed with the _other _women far too long for the princess. She couldn't see or hear what he was saying, but she was almost certain that every word he spoke had been flirty. Every time a gerudo moved so she would rub her round area against his hand was his fault.

Zelda was a paranoid woman and she would never admit to it and her pregnancy hormones were not helping. Her anger was at herself, but she turned it against Link. "Bastard," she muttered as she saw him enter the building where the women slept, where she herself slept. "He's probably going off with some gerudo whore."

The princess scoffed and went back inside. The room she was in was an empty waste of space. No one really bothered to come in, except for the occasional gerudo with a male companion. Zelda had found it peaceful. She never had to worry about being bothered or annoyed when she was alone in this room.

The princess sat down against the wall and sighed. She was about to mutter something to herself when the door to the room swung open and Link walked in.

"Zelda?" He asked.

"Oh! Link! Wow! Finally found time in your busy schedule to come see little old me?" The princess's voice was filled with false flatter.

"Huh?"

"Finally fucked enough gerudo girls to keep you happy?"

"What?"

"Now that you've wasted all your sexual energy on them, you figured you'd have some quiet time with poor pregnant Zelda?"

"Zel, what in the name of Farore are you talking about?" Link asked.

"Why were you gone for so long, Link? Did you kill the Black Knight and turn his tower into your whore haunt?" She looked at him expectantly, but all he could give her was a confused look.

"Zel?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm a princess you know!" she sobbed. "If you could just wait for nine short months, you'd have the best sex of your life, but no, you have to get some every day. You'll fuck anyone won't you? Thieves like the gerudos your new thing? How many of my maids have you slept with?"

"Zelda!" Link yelled.

"Don't yell at me you fat pile of moblin crap!" she cried. "I am a princess! I'm not one of your whores!"

"Zelda, what the hell-,"

"I'm talking!" She shrieked. "What do you have to say, you unfaithful deku scrub?"

Link could only stare at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding?" was all he could ask.

"Am I kidding? Why would I kid about my lover being unfaithful?"

"Zel, I have never slept with anyone," Link said slowly.

"Denial's always the first response!" She screamed pointing a finger.

"What am I going to do? Admit that I did something I didn't?" He demanded. This wasn't funny anymore.

"More like admit that you did someone," she muttered.

"Zelda, I have not been unfaithful to you," the Hero of Time spoke, trying to stay calm.

"Fine," she said crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

"Fine?" Link repeated.

Zelda didn't say anything for a long while. When she did a smile crossed her face. "Take it out," she ordered. It took Link a second to comprehend what the princess had said.

"Huh?" His eyes went wide when he realized what she meant.

"Come on, whip it out. I have to see if there's any stuff on it!" Zelda ordered.

"Zel, are you crazy?"

"Come on, I've seen one before!" The princess said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Zelda, you have got to be completely out of your sane mind! There is no way in hell that I am going to show you my... and you are completely doing this to screw with me," he said, a smile spreading across his face as he saw that the princess was wearing a grin the size of Lake Hylia.

"I was about you taking out your thing," she said with a giggle.

"You brat," he nearly shouted and sat down next to her. Link pulled the princess close and she leaned her head against his chest. "I'm sorry about last week and I'm sorry that I left without you," he said somberly.

"Oh, don't think a simple apology's going to work, Mister," she replied with a slight shake of the head.

Link thought it over and smiled. "If it makes you feel better, I think I may have started the end of the world," he replied, half joking, half serious. It got Zelda's attention.

"What do you mean?"

Link quickly filled Zelda in on what had happened when he encountered Varcill in the tower. She was silent throughout the entire tale, though her face did mirror what she was thinking. When the story was done all he saw was fear, which he couldn't blame her for.

"Link, I can't let him near-,"

"He won't go near you or the baby, Zelda. I swear on the three goddesses that I won't let him," Link said taking her hand into his own. "You need to get out of dodge."

Zelda sighed. "No," she replied.

"Zelda," Link began firmly.

"Link, you need me for this! If Ganondorf is freed, you'll need my magic to fight him!"

"Zel, you can't! Think about the baby!"

"So it'll be born early!" She said with a shrug.

"Look, when I heard about the magic thing, I asked Impa about it. I know that it might hurt the baby. We can't chance that!" He said resolutely.

"Wouldn't you be glad if something happened to the baby?"

Link could only stare at her. He tried to speak, but only managed a few strange syllables. He stopped, took a deep breath and tried again. "How can you ask me that?" He demanded.

"I heard you and Nabooru last week. I know you hate the baby!"

"Zelda... I do not hate the baby! I resent the fact that this is happening to you and I resent the fact that Ganondorf touched you. I do not hate this child. It's not its fault that this happened."

"Practiced that a few times in the mirror?" Zelda snapped.

"I've had time to think over the last week. You love this baby and I love you," he replied.

"But you don't love it," she muttered softly.

"I won't lie to you. I don't," he said as he lifted her chin up so their eyes met.

"Link, I need you too," she whispered softly.

"Zelda, I'm going to be here for you and the baby. I'll do whatever you need."

"Then love it!" She practically shouted.

"Zelda, you should know better than anyone that you can't force love," he said with an almost parent like tone.

"Link, what do you plan on doing when the baby's born?"

"I'm going to protect you and the baby," he replied with a shrug.

"Sweetie, you're the closest thing this child's going to have to a father! You are going to be a father!" Link looked at her, not comprehending what that meant. Zelda sighed and almost smiled. "If it's a girl, you're going to be the one she comes to when she has questions, or has problems. For the first thirteen years of my life, I depended on my father."

"But you're mother died when you were eleven," Link interjected.

"I know, but before that, I went to my father for practically everything. It's just how it works. Girls depend on their fathers more than their mothers. I need their to be a strong father figure in her life."

"Okay, but what if it's a boy?" Link asked.

"You're still going to have just as much to do. He's going to become the king. The king of Hyrule has never been a historian or a scholar. They have always been warriors, who road out to battle with their army. You'll be the one to teach him swordsmanship, archery, tactics, and everything else. You'll be the one he wants to hang out with… until he gets to be thirteen. Then he'll pretty much come to resent us for letting him be born."

Link smirked at that part. "Why does the father have to do all of the work?" Link said, playfully rolling his eyes. "If it's a girl I have to spoil her rotten. If it's as boy I have to make him a 'man."

"You have to do all the work?" Zelda repeated in mock amazement. "You don't have to push it out of your-,"

"Whoa!" Link cut in. "Stop right there, I don't need a visual,"

"And I don't see you teaching history or how to actually lead Hyrule or anything else!" Link chuckled. He really had walked into that. "Sweetie, you've spent all your time imagining that the baby would be in danger and that you would rush in to protect us. Have you ever thought about what raising a child would be like?"

Link shook his head. "I guess I haven't," he replied.

"Link, you're going to be a daddy."

The full force of Zelda's words hit him hard. He was overcome by multiple emotions at once. He felt pride that he would be responsible for the development of someone else's life. He felt scared, as most parents do. And for the first time, he felt genuine and true excitement about this baby.

"I'm going to be a daddy," he repeated. Link smiled and it was a smile that lit up the room.

"We'll go back to Hyrule Castle tomorrow morning and worry about Varcill from there," Zelda spoke. "But tonight, we can be a family. Let's just lie in bed and think of names for the baby."

Link nodded. "I'd like that," he replied just before he kissed her softly.

---------------------------------------

"Liam," Zelda suggested.

"Link Jr.," Link replied firmly.

"Luther," the princess tried again.

"Link Jr.," The Hero of Time said resolutely.

"Tanin," the exasperated young woman begged.

"No. If it's a boy it has to be Link Jr."

"Okay, and what if it's a girl?"

"Uh… I don't know… you pick," he replied.

"Okay, um… Julie," she replied.

"Julie? No!"

"Okay, uh… Amy?" She tried.

"Out of your mind?" He asked sarcastically.

"Laurana?" She said hopefully.

"Okay, how about I give ideas now," Link suggested.

"Shoot," she said expectantly.

"Ruby," he said with a smirk.

"Ruby? No!" she snapped.

"Okay, Crystal," he suggested.

"Is everything with you a gemstone?" She remarked.

"No. What about… Sunshine."

"Link, do you want our daughter to become a prostitute?" Zelda snapped.

Link smirked. It was going to be a long night.

---------------------------------------

**Okay, another shorter chapter. Sorry bout that. The next chapter will deal with Varcill, Ganondorf, and we will feature the return of an old character. It'll be up soon. **


	7. Preparing for his Return

**Warning!**

**This chapter is part of the reason that this fic is rated M. It does deal with sexual content. I am warning you now, if you are offended do not read on. **

**The Heaven & Hell Child**

**Chapter VII: Preparing for his Return**

Zelda fell onto her bed and let out a moan of ecstasy. "Home," she whimpered. Link smiled as he threw her bag on the ground.

"It's not that bad in the desert," he spoke.

"I'd take Hell over going back to that desert," the princess retorted.

"Well I hate to put a damper on your little homecoming, but we need to find Varcill," he spoke, his tone becoming serious.

Zelda reluctantly pulled herself off the bed and nodded. "Right. We should start thinking about that," she agreed.

"Zel, I hate to be the one who says this, but if Varcill really plans to go through with this, we might have a whole other war on our hands," the Hero of Time said in a serious tone Zelda had rarely seen. "I think we need to call a full military council."

Zelda looked at Link. She had seen him with that look in his eye once before. He was never this serious unless he was truly afraid of something. "Alright."

---------------------------------------

It took time to call a military council. Representatives from all the races in Hyrule were required to come. Zelda sent out runners to each, ordering them to send someone to Hyrule Castle immediately. Link was the messenger for the Kokiri, since he was the one of the only two Hylians who were allowed access to the forest.

It took days for all the representatives to arrive. The Kokiri sent Saria, since she was the only one capable of leaving the forest. The Gorons sent Durunia, their king and Link, his son. The Zora people sent Princess Ruto, due to her services in the war and her mystical abilities as a sage. The people of Kakario Village sent Impa, for she was familiar with the situation and was the only one of them who knew Princess Zelda. The Gerudo sent Nabooru and the woman they put in charge of their small militia, Dezra. There were three representatives of the Hylians themselves: Link, Zelda, and Sir. Jammis.

All of the leaders sat together in the Hyrule Castle Conference Room. Each had a small plate with some small snack and a glass of crystal clear water. Each plate's content varied with the species (and pregnancy). Also in front of each person was a report that detailed everything that had happened since the beginning of the war, almost seven and a half long years ago, up until this point.

Zelda sat at the head of the table, her arms folded and her face stern. "You were all informed why this meeting was called," she began. "But to refresh your memory, I will explain again. As you all know, in the very beginning weeks of the war, Ganondorf's chosen second in command, Nabooru, betrayed him and almost had him killed. She made a strategic attempt to find something in the Spirit Temple that would help her fight Ganondorf and regain control of the Gerudo tribe. Ganondorf was, as he always was, furious. He had two of his most trusted servants capture her and she became his slave for the next seven years, until Sir. Link freed her." Zelda paused and gestured towards Link.

"However, with Nabooru gone, Ganondorf had no one to lead the war on a military level. He needed a second in command who was ruthless, cruel, and almost as powerful as he was. An extoen named Varcill took up the role. He led Ganondorf's war effort with almost perfect results. Ganondorf was pleased and Varcill held the position for seven years, calling himself the Black Knight."

Zelda stopped and nodded at Link. The Hero of Time stood up. "Varcill disappeared shortly after the war ended. He made a selfish move and kidnapped several of the Gerudo women from their homes. His intent was to hand them off to his men as a sort of reward for their loyalty."

"A sick reward," Ruto cut in.

"Yeah, but they weren't going to argue. Anyway, once they finished with the women, Varcill offered them back to their families, but only if Princess Zelda and I accompanied Nabooru. I was not willing to risk the princess, so I took it upon myself to deal with Varcill myself and keep her out of harms way."

"You left just to protect Zelda?" Ruto asked, clearly awed by the young man's bravery. Link didn't answer, but merely nodded.

"Liar!" Nabooru said through a very fake cough.

Link ignored her and continued. "Once there I discovered that Varcill's plan was to release Ganondorf from the evil realm and continue where the war left off."

"Bull!" Nabooru snapped through another fake cough.

"Nabooru, you should take care of that cough. Someone might die!" Link snapped.

"No, no," Nabooru replied. "I'm fine. It's just a tickle in my throat."

"Try to control it," Link advised.

Everyone in the room was forced to smile or chuckle at the small spat. Link shook his head and turned back to business. He gestured for Zelda to take over again. "I think we all remember what the war was like," Zelda started. "The Gorons were almost devoured by the great dragon, Volvagia. The Zora were frozen alive and their beautiful home became an ice land. The Gerudo split and had to deal with a civil war of their own. I could go on."

"Hell," Impa cut in. "That was just what Ganondorf did. Varcill's soldiers slaughtered half the people in Kakario Village, destroyed the magical academy that was hidden in Death Mountain, enslaved the resistance movement, and hundreds of women, ranging from the age of thirteen to seventy were raped, the princess of Hyrule included."

"We're all aware of the damage done. And those were just the effects on this world. In the later years of the war, Ganondorf began to summon creatures from other dimensions. You all heard the tales of the dragon Volvagia's rebirth, Morpha, the water elemental, Bongo Bongo, and the twin witches, Kome and Kotake. They were all summoned from other dimensions by Ganondorf," Zelda explained.

"Not to mention the creature he pulled from the dimension that mirrors our own," Link interjected. Link looked around the room and found questioning faces all around. He sighed and took a deep breath. "Ganondorf found a dimension that mirrors our own. It's basically a reversed version of our own. What we consider dark, they consider light, and vice-versa. Meaning we all have duplicates of ourselves in that dimension… evil duplicates. Ganondorf summoned mine into this reality. I managed to injure him, and he fled back into his own realm."

"He also attempted something that no mortal has ever been able to do before," Saria added. "He tried to create a genuine addition to life as we know it. He tried to give life to his own sick and twisted creations. He almost succeeded."

"He created a phantom version of himself," Link remembered with a nod. It wasn't complete. That's probably the only reason I beat it when I didn't have the sages backing me."

"This is all fascinating," Ruto cut in. "But let's get to the point of why we came here. How do we stop Varcill?"

Zelda sighed and replied, "We honestly don't know at this point."

"Which is why we have to work under the assumption that we can't," Link added. "We have to be prepared for a state of all out war! So, with that said, we need to know the condition each of you are in. Durunia?"

The goron King thought for a moment and then nodded. "We've got several hundred gorons who live in the Goron City itself and even more living around the mountain" he replied. "We can fortify our defenses and give our soldiers weapons. We'll even have a few troops to spare," he replied. "But I'm afraid we won't be able to send more than fifty or so troops to aid the Hylian Army."

Link nodded and turned to the Zora Princess. "Ruto?"

"The Zora people were nearly wiped out during the war. We've only got a few hundred Zora throughout Hyrule. We could send word to our friends in Termina, Lybrinna, and Holdrum, but I don't see why they'd risk their necks for us," she said grimly.

"Zora reproduce faster than Hylians do," Link mused. "How long would it take for a newly born to reach young adulthood?"

"Link!" Ruto exclaimed. "You want us to start breeding for war!"

"No," he replied. "But you might have to."

"Well, Zora children age roughly at the same rate as Hylians. The fact that we have more children at once doesn't mean they'll be ready to fight any faster," she replied bitterly.

"Ruto, nobody likes the idea of war breeding," Zelda spoke in a comforting tone.

"Saria?" Link asked.

"You personally know the Kokiri, Link. We're not fighters. We're children," she replied. "Most of us spent seven years in hiding after the Great Deku Tree died."

"There are still ways you can help. The forest has some of the most nutritious soil in Hyrule. The children can start making gardens and growing herbs we can use," he replied.

"Then I'll make sure they do," the young girl replied.

Link nodded at her. "Nabooru?"

"There are more than enough gerudo to fight in the war. I'll keep only as many soldiers as I need to solidify the fortress's defense, and the rest will join the Hylian Army," the queen replied.

"Good. Speaking of the Hylian Army, Jammis?"

Sir. Jammis shook his head. "The boys we're training now aren't ready for war, Link. We've got maybe two hundred soldiers we can send into battle. The rest are not ready."

Link nodded, having expected that answer. "Zel, what about you? Have you contacted the white mages yet?"

"I've tried, but they don't believe anyone can free Ganondorf. Rauru is trying to convince them, but it's going slow," she replied.

"Damn," Link muttered. "Well, have to make plans that don't include them. And speaking of plans, does anybody have one?"

---------------------------------------

Varcill sat before the Extoen High Court, back on their small isle. His legs were crossed and his arms folded. A wide smirk marked his face. The moment he had returned to the island he had been arrested for high treason and murder. His trial was going slowly, for he was making a laughing stock out of everyone in the room.

"You betrayed the Extoen's agreement never to step foot on Hylian ground again!" The head of the court shouted.

"They didn't even notice! They didn't even remember the damn agreement!" Varcill snarled.

"You went to the King of Evil! He wouldn't give a damn about the treaty!" One of the High Council members shouted.

"Neither did anyone else," Varcill muttered.

The head of the court stood up. His face contorted with anger as he spoke. "Never, in the history of the extoen race have we been insulted the way you have! We have never felt the sting of betrayal the way we feel it now!"

"Oh please!" Varcil sneered. "What betrayal? I never swore loyalty to anyone in my life, except King Ganondorf!"

"You were born and raised amongst the extoen race! You owe us your loyalty!" The extoen high council leader barked.

"I lived in a tree house that my dead mother and father built themselves. I stole or grew pretty much everything I ever ate and the money it took to bribe my way into the academy came from a gem that I found! I don't owe anyone in this dimension anything." Varcill replied coolly. "In fact, I was a god amongst the other extoen soldiers. You should worship me!"

The members of the high court chuckled. "We worship only one deity, Varcill. We worship the goddess of power," the leader replied.

"Then why didn't you swear allegiance to her chosen one?" The Black Knight asked, a wide smile breaking across his face.

"Ganondorf stole the symbol of Din. He had no right to be called her chosen. The other two earned the right to be called chosen! The man who wields the Triforce of Courage is the legendary Hero of Time! The woman who wields the Triforce of Wisdom is the Great Sage! Ganondorf was little more than a thief… until he became a tyrant."

Varcill snickered. "You always believed and extoen would take the Triforce of Power didn't you?" He asked. "I intend to fulfill that dream! One day the extoens will worship me! I will be their king!"

The council members scoffed. "Your ambition is great, but little more than a child's dream."

Varcill shook his head and stood up. The moment he did soldiers who had been hidden within the shadows of the room had their crossbow pointed at him. If he made so much as one move, he would be an extoen porky-pine.

Varcill extended his arm and conjured a large katana in a blaze of fiery green light. The arrows were unleashed. The moment the arrowheads reached one inch of Varcill an invisible barrier disintegrated them to ashes. It would take them far too much time to reload before he could attack. The soldiers threw down their bows and drew the trademark katanas of the extoen race. All the soldiers rushed at him with speed and furry that would make a regular man freeze. Varcill was surrounded and he knew it. He knew that it didn't matter.

Two men on opposite sides reached him at the same time. The one on his right stabbed at him. The one on his left brought the blade down in a vertical slash. The Black Knight stepped backwards and drove his blade into a soldier who was about to reach in. The two soldiers who had attempted to double team him brought their blades down on each other. Varcill didn't stop to see if they were dead. He wrenched his blade free of the soldier behind him and brought it up to block a slash from his left side. The extoen renegade gathered a ball of dark energy in his spare hand. Before the soldier he was grappling with knew it, the ball had torn through his abdomen and exploded out his back.

The Black Knight had killed four soldiers in less than thirty seconds. This act had frightened the other extoen soldiers, or at least made them cautious. None attacked, but they circled him and began to scan him for a weakness. This also gave Varcill a chance to see what was going on. There were only six soldiers still alive and the three who sat on the council.

"Game over," he whispered.

---------------------------------------

Varcill smiled as he looked at the damage he had done. He still heard the whimpering sounds from the only woman who had been in the room. She had been the first woman to ever sit on the extoen High Council. Varcill had also saved her for last. Everyone else in the room was dead. The soldiers littered the ground before the table. The two men on the council hadn't had a chance to leave their seats, for Varcill had slaughtered them with such speed. The extoen woman was too scared to move. The death of ten highly trained soldiers and two of her colleagues had glued her to her seat.

"Are you scared?" Varcill asked still looking at the carnage before him.

The woman only whimpered as the Black Knight turned to look at her. He raised his sword and glanced at the flat side. The blood of the men he had slaughtered remained on the blade. Varcill turned back to the council woman. Her acid green eyes were filled with terror.

With a smirk, Varcill placed his katana's flat end to the side of her neck. She could feel the warm blood sticking to her jet black curls. She inhaled sharply, expecting him to bring the blade across her neck or use it to remove her head from her shoulders. The Black Knight reached forward and grabbed her by the collar. With a quick jerk, Varcill ripped the woman's blouse from her body. He didn't look at her. He merely turned away and used her white blouse to wipe the blood from his sword. Once the blade was cleansed of blood, he tossed the blood stained blouse to the ground and drove his sword into the ground.

The woman gasped as she watched him effortlessly drive his sword into the concrete floor. Varcill turned back to her with a smirk. This time he took the time to inspect her body. Her exposed breasts rose and fell with her rapid breathing. The Black Knight enjoyed watching her squirm under his probing eyes.

He began to round on the helpless woman. She rose from her seat and backed away. Varcill caught up to her and easily shoved her to the ground. The young extoen woman yelped in pain as she smacked into the ground. She tried to crawl away from Varcill, but he was over her within a second. He fell to his knees and grabbed her by the neck.

"By the gods I hope you're a screamer!" Varcill spoke as he licked his lips.

Varcill was not disappointed. All night, the poor woman's screams echoed throughout the empty room as she endured Varcill's sick tortures.

---------------------------------------

Zelda howled with laughter as Link's fingers continued to tickle her feet. While Varcill was busy murdering the extoen high council, Link and Zelda were busy playing with each other. It had started out as a romantic foot rub. Then Link discovered that Zelda's feet were ticklish. The princess had not been able to catch her breath since.

"Stop it!" She shrieked, but to no avail.

Link was relentless as he continued to torture the princess with her foot rub. Zelda could hardly breathe. After what felt like a brief eternity, Link stopped. Zelda simply sat, lying on the bed, trying catch her breath, while Link watched her, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Gods, I love you," he whispered.

Zelda stilled didn't have enough strength to answer. She simply raised her hand and made a very rude gesture with it. Link's jaw went slack. "You did not!" He gasped. The princess smiled.

"You didn't have to be such a jerk, you know," she replied as she sat up. They were face to face now. Link pulled Zelda close. Their foreheads connected shortly before their lips. The two shared a very passionate kiss.

Zelda abruptly broke the kiss. Link looked at her and saw a look of awe. Her hand moved down to her abdomen. "Link!" She gasped, grabbing his hand and moving it to her stomach.

"Zeld-," Link froze. He felt it too. It wasn't very strong, but he could definitely feel a bumping against her stomach. The baby was kicking. He looked from her stomach to Zelda's face. "Zelda?"

"The baby's kicking," she murmured.

"Zelda, how far along-,"

"Five months," she replied.

"Five months," Link repeated. "Just four more to go."

---------------------------------------

For some, the dawn came slowly that morning. For others, the night came and went too quickly. Varcill was inclined to agree with the latter. As he finished pulling his armor back on, the Black Knight turned back to the poor woman on the extoen council. She was a pathetic sight to be sure. Her naked form had curled up into a ball and was now sobbing. Varcill was inclined to remove his armor and take her again. He resisted the urge, however. He had work to do.

The Black Knight grabbed his katana from the place where he had driven it into the ground the previous night. He forced the woman onto her stomach and stomped his boot onto her upper back, mashing her breasts into the ground.

"Please!" She whimpered.

Varcill's blade touched her lower back and began to tear through her soft flesh. The poor woman screamed as he lazily dragged the blade across her back. When Varcill was finished he smiled at his handiwork. He had carved the image of a triangle into her back. She sobbed in agony as the blood flowed freely from the shallow wounds.

Varcill reached into a pouch on his belt and drew forth a handful of fine sand. He slowly let the sand fall from his hand and onto her back. The woman screamed as the sand stung her open wounds. The sand that had not been painted red by her blood flashed a fiery green color for a brief moment before it disappeared.

"That is my mark," he hissed. "I'll be able to find you. It doesn't matter how deep a hole you crawl into. You will always be my slave!"

The extoen high council woman whimpered at his words and nodded in fear that he would hurt her if she didn't accept it. Varcill was about say more but he was interrupted.

"VARCILL!" The named was bellowed throughout the entire room.

"Aw, damn it," the extoen muttered. "I shouldn't have let you in on the plan until you were in this reality!"

"VARCILL!" Ganondorf's furious voice repeated.

"Yeah, we got that! You said my name! What do you want?" Varcill shouted back at his master's voice, which seemed to come from no where.

"What are you doing?" Ganondorf bellowed.

"This bitch! Are you blind?" The extoen retorted as he gestured to the woman he had just raped.

"There are things to be done before pleasure, my friend!" The King of Evil growled. "We must prepare for the days to come!"

"Prepare?" Varcill asked sarcastically. "You're barking at me about fucking around instead of preparing?" He demanded. "Maybe if you had thought about that before, Link wouldn't have banished your ass into a hell dimension!"

Ganondorf's chuckles echoed throughout the room. Varcill paused. He had expected Ganondorf to be angry at him for his antagonizing. Instead he was laughing.

"Varcill, I wouldn't take back those couple of hours for the world!" Ganondorf replied, his voice filled with a heaven-like tone.

The extoen groaned. "So the bitch was good!" He shouted. "And because of that You Are In HELL!"

"With a loyal servant to save me," the dark king replied. "Do not waste time! Take the extoen isles and then begin working on the spell to bring me back!"

"Oh, yes sir!" Varcill said with a mock salute. "I'll do whatever you want Mr. Big Scary Voice That Can't Do Shit! Hey, I've got one of those too!" He shouted. Varcill covered his mouth so his voice would be muffled. "You can kiss my ass!" He bellowed into his hands.

The tremendous power of Ganondorf's rage could be felt across all the extoen isles.

---------------------------------------

**Okay, I lied. Last time I said I was going to feature the return of an old character. I decided to push her return back a little ways for certain more dramatic reasons. Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting. Please R&R and I'll update soon. **


	8. The End

**The Heaven & Hell Child**

**Chapter VIII: The End (part 1)**

"How far along are you?" The midwife asked Zelda as she examined her stomach.

"Well I should be at about six months," Zelda replied. "But with the use of magic, I think I'm somewhere closer to eight."

"Yes," was the response. "Your baby will be here very soon."

"How soon?" Zelda inquired.

"Within a week. You're closer to being at eight and a half months."

"A week. Wow, I can't believe this is almost over," Zelda thought aloud.

"Yes well once you reach labor it will be less believable."

"My mother used to describe it to me," Zelda said fondly. "She said it was the one reason she would never sleep with my father again."

The midwife chuckled. "Well I can't do too much more until you do go into labor. Until then I do not want you doing anything strenuous or taxing."

"Alright. Thank you, Aferia."

The midwife, Aferia nodded and walked out of the room. Zelda pulled her shirt back down over her stomach and sat down on her bed. "Only a week," she repeated. A smile spread across her face. She was going to be a mother.

---------------------------------------

Link watched as swords clashed and shields were battered. The knights of the Hylian Army were shaping up rather nicely. Each one wore the silver armor and helmet of a Hylian Knight, but instead of holding a real sword, they were only equipped with wooden swords and quarterstaffs. Sir Jammis and his generals were overseeing the sparring matches, making sure that no one got hurt, but still making sure that all the soldiers knew what they were doing.

Link and Jammis walked into the castle and started up the stairs towards the west wing. "They're coming along well, but we're not ready for war," Jammis told him.

"I can tell, but I don't think we're in a great rush. No one has seen Varcill in over two months. He's in remission," Link replied.

"Remission?" Jammis asked.

"Zelda's word, not mine. Ask her," Link said with a chuckle.

Jammis smiled at the joke. "How is the princess?" He asked.

"She's doing well. She can't wait for the baby to be born," he replied.

"A pity that it will be born during such a time."

"I'm betting that the battle will be done shortly after it is born," Link replied solemnly. "Varcill and Ganondorf will come after it. Once they're dead, the fight's over."

"I hope everything goes as smoothly as you say," Jammis said without much enthusiasm.

"It won't. It never does, but I can't give up. The woman I love needs me and so does her child."

"Well spoken," Jammis said with pride. "It's good to see men like you on our side."

"Well, I need to go check on her. She was speaking with the midwife today."

"Yes sir!" The commander saluted Link and then proceeded towards the east wing, while Link went towards the west.

Link entered the bedroom that Zelda had moved into until the birth. She sat alone at her desk, trying to write a letter, but was having trouble due to the size of her stomach. "Do you want some help?" He offered.

"No," she replied sourly.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing," she replied as she continued with her letter. "I'm just tired."

"Well get some sleep."

"I can't, Link. We're about to have a war on our hands!" She snapped.

"And there is nothing you can do until the baby comes," Link replied.

"I'm the monarch of Hyrule. We don't get personal days," she sneered.

Link walked over to her chair and began to massage her back. Zelda closed her eyes and smiled. "Kiss ass," she whispered.

"Go to sleep. I promise I'll wake you if anything happens," he offered.

"Alright," she gave in. "But stay with me?"

"I can't, but I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you," he replied.

"Please," she begged.

"I'm sorry," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"It's okay," she said with a very innocent, hurt, and disappointed tone.

"Don't pull that," he snapped as he offered her his hand.

"Please," she wailed as she took his hand and let him pull her to her feet.

"I promise I'll be back soon."

"You know what it's like to be this pregnant?" She asked innocently.

"You're not going to let me go, are you?" He asked. Zelda smiled and shook her head. "Come on, I'll stay for a little while, but then I have work to do."

Zelda smiled as she got into the bed and Link pulled the sheet over her. He pulled a chair over and sat down beside her. "You want me to read to you?" He asked.

"Yes please," she said sweetly. Link pulled a book off of their nightstand and opened it.

---------------------------------------

The Hylian guard screamed as he went flying through the entrance hall. He smashed into the stone banister and his neck snapped. Varcill walked into the hall, his large katana drawn, blood dripping from the blade.

He ascended the stairs and looked down the halls. He had been a constant visitor to the castle in the early years of the war. He knew the general layout, but it might have changed when they rebuilt it. If he recalled, the west wing wasn't far from the entrance.

He walked the halls fondly, remembering the days when he was considered a king. No guards blocked his way, for Link and Jammis had them under heavy training at the moment. This proved advantageous. If there were no guards then there was no opposition. "Fools," he hissed.

Varcill continued without any problems to the west tower. This section of the tower was decorated slightly better than the rest. It was in the back of the castle, giving an excellent view of the ocean behind and a faint view of the extoen isles. Varcill smiled as he looked out the window at the island he had slaughtered almost two months ago. That had been a good day and so had ever day since then. He had worked on recruiting the extoen people to join the grand army of Ganondorf, which all of them did… well all of the ones who were still alive anyway. He hadn't intended to stay for so long though, but the extoen women were so obliging and there had been one specific girl with more stamina than Din herself. (An insult the goddess of power did not take kindly to) That woman was currently in charge of operations on the island while he was away. He smiled at the thought of his return. He would hand the brat he was supposed to kidnap off to the maids and then hunt his woman down. He could imagine the night they would have. He could see her full breasts and he could just imagine her sweet little-

Varcill shook his head. Getting himself worked up wasn't going to help him finish the mission. He needed to focus. Now, Zelda probably slept in the queen's bedchamber, but he wasn't sure. She was after all still only a princess, which meant that she could be living in any one of the bedrooms. The extoen sighed. This would be boring.

One by one he began to kick down the doors to the bedrooms. He traveled the corridors and found no one inside the bedrooms. He was about to kick in another door, but he heard something up ahead. The room next to the king's room opened and Link walked out. Varcill quickly stepped inside an empty room and popped his head out. "I promise I'll be right back, sweetheart," Link was saying. Varcill heard someone inside (definitely female) say something, but he couldn't make it out. "Yes, with chocolate," Link replied. Varcill smiled when Link turned and walked the other way. Ganondorf had been quite specific. Link was his!

Once Link had rounded the corner, Varcill stepped forward and began to walk towards the bedroom. There was nothing stopping him. The princess was his.

He walked into her bedroom and found her lying comfortably in bed, her eyes closed and her face a wide grin. "Hello, your highness," Varcill sneered. Zelda's eyes shot open and she looked up. Her mouth emitted a blood curdling scream. Varcill smiled. "Calm down, I don't want you," the extoen snapped. Zelda slowly sat up and got out of bed.

"Get away from me, Varcill!" She ordered. Her tone did not imply that she had any confidence, but it did imply fear… lots of fear.

"I said I didn't want you, Princess," he said calmly. He stepped towards her. She tried to step back, but she hit the bed and fell back onto it.

"Then what do you want?" She asked as she cowered before him. She needed to keep him talking. She needed to keep him at bay until Link came back. He had gone for food. That couldn't take long… well she was talking about Link. It could be a while.

"I don't want anything from you. You're worthless to me," he replied as he continued towards her. "You're knocked up and too big to use. You won't be alive long enough to fix that. As I said, worthless."

"Then why are you here," she asked as her hand slid under her pillow and grasped a sheathed dagger.

"Well, you're worthless, but you're baby is not," he replied. "I'm here to take it."

Zelda's eyes went wide with horror. "No!" She shrieked. "It's not ready to be born!"

"It's close enough. It'll be a little small, but it will be alive."

"You can't chance that! Would Ganondorf chance his child's life like that?" She demanded.

Varcill chuckled. "He personally gave me the order," was the response as a knife appeared in his hand from a puff of smoke. The extoen sat down on the bed beside Zelda and took her hand into his own. Zelda looked him in the eye. She was trying to be brave, but the fear was overwhelming. Her breath came in short gasps and tears formed behind her eyes. She whimpered at his touch. "It'll be over quickly," he said to her soothingly. "I don't actually have time to torture you."

"Please," she begged. "Don't!"

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "You can do this," he told her. He pulled her upper body close and whispered into her ear, "The child will be happy with us."

Zelda steeled herself. "No it won't!" She said fiercely as she took the knife into her hand and attacked Varcill. He grabbed her wrist as the tip of the blade reached his skin.

"That's not nice," he said with a sardonic smile. He raised his other hand and brought it down on her. The back of his hand connected with her cheek and she fell off the bed. She caught herself with her hands, before she hit the ground. The knife she had held only moments ago was lying on the ground, mere inches from her hand. She reached for it and her hand closed over the blade.

Varcill was relentless. He placed his foot on her wrist and shifted all of his weight to that leg. Zelda screamed as the extoen crushed her wrist with his foot. The pain grew worse as he bent down and tugged the blade from her hand.

"Oh good," he said as he examined the bloody razor sharp blade. He forced Zelda to roll onto her back with his other foot. She stared up at him, panic stricken. He released her wrist and fell to his knees. In one hand, he held the knife high, with the other, he raised her shirt and examined her swollen abdomen. "Well if that ain't a turn off," he muttered.

Zelda raised her hand and attempted to wrestle the blade away from her. He easily shoved her back down to the ground. With a small wave of his hands, Varcill created two bonds made of magic. They held Zelda down to the ground by her wrists and ankles.

"Please," she sobbed. "Please, stop!"

Varcill raised the knife high. Zelda squirmed as hard as she could, but she couldn't do a thing to stop him. Her screams echoed through the western wing of Hyrule Castle. "Goodbye, Princess Zelda," Varcill sneered. He brought the blade down towards her.

At the very last millisecond, something blocked the knife. The tip was a mere millimeter from Zelda, but her body seemed to be coated in a blue transparent barrier. He looked at her in amusement, but saw only shock.

"What the?" He asked. "Ooooof!"

Varcill slammed into Zelda's dresser, knocking several knick-knacks on top of him. He looked up and saw Link standing there, a savage look of hatred on his face. "Sorry I took so long," he hissed at Zelda.

"Well, better late than never," she said with a sigh of relief.

"Heh, so I get to put you down before I kill the princess. That's perfect," Varcill said with a chuckle as he pulled himself to his feet. "I was really hoping I'd get to butcher you, Link." Varcill tossed the knife he was holding onto the bed and drew his katana. Link held no weapon, but he was not afraid. He had dealt with worse odds.

Varcill made a short swing towards Link to test him. Link stepped back to easily dodge it. He simply stepped back again to dodge a stab attack. Varcill was testing him, learning his strengths and weaknesses. Varcill stabbed at Link again, expecting him to dodge again. He was wrong. Link caught the blade in his own two hands and yanked it away. Before he could reverse it, Varcill threw himself at him. Link tossed the katana away and braced himself. Varcill knocked them both over. He crawled on top of Link and began to beat on him viciously.

"No!" Zelda shrieked.

Link brought his leg up and kicked Varcill in the back of the head, sending him tumbling forward, face first. The Hero of Time quickly reversed the fight by jumped on top of Varcill and beating him senseless in return.

Zelda had a very limited view of what was going on, but she could tell that Link had the upper hand, for now. She could only pray that the tides would not turn.

Link was doing well. Varcill had not been able to throw him off and the two were currently wrestling on the ground. Link suffered from a small cut on his lip and a bloody nose. Varcill was much worse. Varcill was bleeding heavily from a cut above the eye, which obscured his vision. His nose was bleeding and he would definitely have a black eye for a long time.

Varcill finally resorted to playing dirty. He grabbed a vase filled with roses off of Zelda's desk and smashed it on the back of Link's head. Link grunted as he fell to the ground and rolled over onto a pile of thorny flowers. The thorns stung him, but no where near as much as the realization that he couldn't move. Every part of him felt like it weighed a ton.

"Zelda!" He whispered as the room around him began to go dark. Link tried to stay awake, but he simply couldn't. He fell back and was unconscious.

Varcill kicked his unconscious form a couple of times to make sure that he was really out. When he didn't move, the extoen smiled. He had defeated the Hero of Time, for now. He turned away from Link and looked back at Zelda. She hadn't seen what happened, but she gathered that Link was out of it. The realization hit her. She was going to die.

Varcill walked over to her and grabbed the knife off of her bed. "Let's try this again," he sneered as he kneeled down beside her. He raised the knife again and brought it down towards her.

To Zelda, time seemed to slow down to a grinding halt. The knife moved so slowly. She shut her eyes and recalled all of her happiest memories, with her family, with her friends… with Link. As soon as they came, her memories vanished. She only saw one thing; Words. She didn't know what they meant or what they even said, but she read them aloud to herself.

"Oh shit," Varcill muttered.

A blinding light exploded from Zelda in every direction. Varcill was sent flying and smashing through her glass door, and into the brick banister on the balcony. The bonds that he had placed on Zelda vanished and the knife that would have killed her melted away.

When the light finally cleared, Zelda screamed. She did not scream in fear or in shock. She did not scream because she needed help or because Varcill was still a threat. She screamed because she had realized something. She had just gone into labor and she was all alone.

**I struggled with the decision to simply keep going or leave you to hate me for ending it like this. I settled for both. I'm writing part two now and it will be up shortly. **


	9. The End Part 2

**The Heaven & Hell Child**

**Chapter VIII: The End (Part 2)**

Varcill groaned as the guards carried him out of Zelda's bedroom.

---------------------------------------

In the bedroom that had been prepared for several weeks, Zelda whimpered in pain as she felt her first contraction. Impa gave her her hand for support. The princess took it and squeezed it tightly. "Where's Link?" She whimpered.

---------------------------------------

Varcill made no move to stop the guards from closing the shackle around his wrist. He made only a small moan of pain. "Link," he mumbled unconciously.

---------------------------------------

"It's alright," Impa said soothingly. "He'll be here soon."

"Where is he?" The princess begged. "Just tell me."

Impa nodded. "He's looking after Varcill," the Shadow Sage replied.

"Get him in here!" Zelda shrieked. "I'm having a damn baby!"

Impa nodded. "Alright, alright. I'll have someone go get him," the Shadow Sage replied. "Just calm down." Impa turned to the maid who was standing at the door. "Please inform Sir Link that Princess Zelda requests his presence." The handmaiden nodded and swiftly departed.

---------------------------------------

Link nodded as Rauru drew a circle, using fine red sand, around Varcill. "And he won't be able to leave that circle?" He asked. Rauru nodded.

"He won't be able to leave the circle or use magic while he's in there," the Light Sage confirmed.

"Good," the Hero of Time replied.

"You sure you don't want me to take a look at you?" Rauru offered, indicating the large cut on the back of his head, the numerous puncture wounds on his back, and the bruises on his face.

"No. I'm good," he replied. "Thanks for the help, old man."

Rauru nodded. "I am going to get something to eat," the Light Sage said as he turned and walked away.

Link smiled and pulled the cell door closed. Varcill was trapped. "Sir Link!" Link turned. The handmaiden from upstairs was coming towards him.

---------------------------------------

Zelda moaned as another contraction passed. They had been getting more and more frequent over the last several of hours. Impa had told her that she was only a little more than half way and that it would still be a while. Link had left to deal with Varcill almost an hour ago. The princess tried to be brave without him, but right now all she wanted was for him to hold her and guide her through this. Instead, all she could do was squeeze Impa's hand, which was turning a deep purple, for support.

Zelda had never known such pain in her life. She had watched several women have babies when she was with the resistance movement, but she could never have imagined it being this bad. She had never cursed anyone as badly as she cursed Ganondorf right now.

---------------------------------------

Link looked down at Varcill silently. Neither of them had spoken since Link had arrived almost an hour ago. They simply had glared at each other. Each knew exactly what the other one wanted. They both wanted to rip each other limb from painful limb.

At last, Link broke the silence. "Where's Ganondorf?" He demanded. Varcill didn't answer. He simply kept cool and held his gaze. "Where's Ganondorf?" Link repeated.

---------------------------------------

"Where is Link!" Zelda shrieked as loud as she could.

---------------------------------------

"Where is Ganondorf!" Link shouted at the top of his lungs.

---------------------------------------

"Where is the salt?" Rauru asked as he searched the table.

---------------------------------------

"Varcill, where is he?" Link said regaining his cool composure. Varcill simply smiled. "Hey, just because you can't come out doesn't mean I can't throw stuff in with you."

"Bite me," Varcill sneered.

Link shrugged as he pulled out a small vile from his pocket. "Impa told me this shit stings like hell," Link told him.

"Why don't we find out?" Varcill asked.

Link shrugged and pelted the vile right at the extoen. It shattered on his shoulder and the strange liquid bubbled on his arm. The extoen cried out in agony as he grabbed at his shoulder, which only caused the potion to spread to his hand. His skin sizzled and slowly began to burn away. When the potion's work was done and parts of Varcill's shoulder, neck, and chest were charred and burned away, as was the skin on his fingers. Varcill looked back at Link who wore a small smirk.

"Enjoying this?" The extoen asked in a friendly tone.

"Sort of," Link replied. "If I didn't have a baby being born this would be a lot more entertaining."

"Heh, so she went into labor?" Link merely nodded. "Well, maybe you should bring the baby down here once it's born. Mommy's gonna need rest."

"Do you want to start talking or can I throw more magic acid at you?" Link asked.

"Go ahead," Varcill replied.

Link shrugged and pulled another vial of the acid out of his pocket and pelted it at Varcill. The acid burned through the armor on Varcill's stomach and charred his stomach away. He growled as his flesh sizzled. "Bastard," he hissed.

"Where's Ganondorf?" Link asked again.

"Up your ass," Varcill sneered.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Link said shaking his head. "Where is he?"

"He's not in this dimension yet. I haven't busted him out of the Sacred Realm yet!" Varcill replied, calmly as his breath came in short gasps.

"Good. You'll be joining him soon. The sages are just waiting for my order."

"You'll never send me there," Varcill said calmly.

"I guess we'll see," Link said equally cool. The Hero of Time shrugged and walked away. "See you, Varsy."

Varcill smiled until Link was gone, but once he was the smile faded and he smashed his hands into the barrier that held him. "Fuck."

---------------------------------------

"Varsy?" Link muttered to himself as he realized what he'd said. He shook his head as he navigated the corridors of the castle towards the bedroom.

_Believe me, I've called him worse!_

The voice echoed inside Link's head. He knew that voice. It would haunt his dreams until the day he died. "Ganondorf," he muttered. "What do you want?"

_I wanted to congratulate you on your defeat of Varcill. _

"Right," Link sneered. "I just ruined your only chance of coming back into this world."

_No you haven't. The day will come when I will return and I will banish you to the darkest depths of Hell that you can possibly imagine. _

"If you had more than the scary voice going for you, I'd be scared," Link snapped.

_The day will come when I will make you regret those words._

"Go bug someone who cares," Link replied calmly. "You are gone and you're as good as dead. Just wait in the Evil Realm until your miserable existence ends."

Link waited patiently for an answer, but none came. When he assumed Ganondorf was done he continued on his way towards the bedroom. Link reached the door and could hear Zelda, Impa, and the midwife inside. He smiled at the two handmaidens at the door and put his hand to the knob. He took a deep breath, twisted the knob, and-

"Link!"

His name rang out across the room. He turned and saw Sir. Jammis coming towards him. "Not now, Jammis," Link snapped.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but you must come with me!"

"Not now!"

"I'm afraid it can't wait, sir. Something is happening in the town," Jammis replied.

"Why can't this wait?" Link demanded.

"Sir… there is a dragon attacking."

Link went wide eyed. "Oh, damn it!" He swore. He could hear Ganondorf's sick and corrupt laughter in the back of his head. The King of Evil wasn't going to give up easily.

Link took his hand away from the knob and turned to Jammis. "Send the knights into the city and have them escort everyone away from the castle. I want as many archers as we have stationed in front of this castle. If this thing gets passed me, they are to open fire relentlessly," the Hero of Time ordered.

"Yes sir," Jammis replied.

Link turned from the door and went to the bedroom he and Zelda had been sharing for several weeks. The room was still trashed from the fight he, Zelda, and Varcill had had, but that could wait. He strapped on the Master Sword, the Mirror Shield, his longbow and a quiver of arrows. He clipped his hookshot to his belt and dropped a handful of deku seeds into his pocket.

---------------------------------------

Epona, Link's faithful mount, galloped out of the stables and into the Hyrule Castle courtyard as fast as she could. She cleared the distance between the castle and the town just before it in no time. Link had seen the dragon for a while now. Jammis hadn't been kidding. This thing was going to be a problem. The dragon was a large red beast, easily fifty feet long and from wing to wing it was probably over a hundred feet wide. It seemed to be taking its time to destroy every single building in the town, by either crushing it with its tail and claws, or by setting it ablaze with its powerful flame breath.

Link rode Epona into the market and unleashed three arrows at the beast to attract its attention. The arrows glanced off the thick armor of ruby red scales that the dragon protected itself with. It didn't even notice that someone had shot at it. "We need it to land," Link told Epona as they came to a halt.

The Hero of Time dismounted his steed and urged her to go back to the castle. There was no way he could do this without getting her killed. He unclipped his hookshot and pointed it at the building the dragon was nearest to. He pressed the trigger and the chain exploded out of the devise and into the building. Link used the retract mechanism to pull himself towards the building and land on the roof. He put the hookshot back on his belt and drew out a vile of the acid he had been torturing Varcill with.

He took aim and pelted the vile towards the dragon. The glass vile hit the dragon's tail and exploded, its contents splashing all over the place. The dragon felt it beneath the scales that protected him. It burned through its hide and caused a serious amount of pain. Roaring madly, the dragon looked around for the source of the pain and found Link, sword and shield drawn.

The dragon flapped its wings to gain altitude and then it unleashed a cone of blazing flames right down on Link. The Hero of Time had anticipated this and had brought up the mystical barrier of Nayru. The dragon's flames danced and swirled around him, but they did absolutely no harm.

Link was obscured from the dragon's vision by the flames. He took this chance and used the hookshot to latch onto the dragon. He was pulled closer and closer. Just before he landed, he took a large swing with his sword and sliced through the scales that covered the dragon from head to tail.

The beast roared as he felt something slice through his hide and pain washed over him. It turned its head to look back at the spot and saw Link balancing on its back. The dragon unleashed another cone of flames at Link. The Hero of Time smiled. "Game over," he whispered as he leapt from the dragon. The flames that were meant to hit Link hit the dragon instead, causing it to burn away all of the rock hard scales that had protected it before and burned through its flesh.

The dragon's flame burned their way through its leathery wings, causing it to lose altitude and eventually crash into the large fountain in the middle of the Hyrule Castle Market Town. Link landed on the ground not far from the dragon. The beast was writhing in agony as it lived out the final moments of its life.

Link sheathed his weapons and turned away. "Soldiers, get the body out of here!" He ordered to the Hylian troops who were nearby.

"Yes sir!" They responded in unison.

Link looked back at the castle. It was time to go see Zelda… almost.

The ground began to shake and rumble. The large stone buildings began to crack and pieces of the roofs began to fall off. Link looked around. Not ten feet from where he was standing the ground burst open and another large dragon came forth. It was not the same as the last one. This dragon was long and snake like, similar to the dark dragon Volvagia.

Link gasped as the dragon came down towards him and unleashed its fiery breath down on him. The Hero of Time rolled aside to dodge the attack. The flames enveloped the already dieing dragon.

Link drew out his bow and unleashed an arrow. The dragon set it ablaze before it was anywhere near it and soared right towards the Hero of Time. Link brought out his shield in time to block, but the sheer force of the dragon's stampede knocked him through the air and into a nearby shopping stand, burying him in a pile of satin dresses and skirts.

---------------------------------------

"What's that noise?" Zelda inquired.

"Do not worry about it!" Impa snapped. "You have to concentrate on the baby!"

Zelda tilted her head and saw out the window. "Nayru!" She gasped.

"Ignore it!" Impa ordered.

"Impa, it's a dragon!" Zelda shrieked.

"Concentrate!"

"Is Link out there?" She demanded.

"Zelda, concentrate!" The Shadow Sage ordered.

"Impa, is he out there!"

"Yes, damn it, now you need to push!"

Zelda was about to make another demand, but she was overcome by the pain of another contraction and cried out in pain.

---------------------------------------

Link let out a loud battle cry as he brought his blade down on the dragon's neck, severing its head clean off. Blackish blood splattered everywhere, staining the cobblestones ground, the buildings, and Link's tunic. The head slammed down on the ground and the large snakelike body crashed into a building, knocking the upper levels off.

Link fell down to one knee, balancing himself on the sacred blade. He let his breath come in deep gulps. He looked around to see how many civilians or knights were still in the area. There were very few of both. A few bodies littered the streets and back alleys that made up the recently rebuilt market.

"There anymore?" Link taunted.

As if fate were listening, the buildings around Link began to shake and rumble. He turned and saw a giant slug in one of the alleyways. It was at least seven feet wide and twenty feet long. Link pulled himself to his feet and rushed forward to meet the large creature, his blade held ready behind his back and his shield in front of him. The blade of the mythic blade began to glow a fierce red color as he approached the beast. He shouted an ancient battle cry in the ancient Hylian dialect. He wasn't sure what the words meant, but Impa had told him that they had been spoken almost a hundred years before.

Link brought his blade forward and drove it into the large beast's large snout, sending the pure energy of the blade through the creature's who body. It gave a loud shriek of annoyance and pain before the energy burned through it and ended its life.

He looked around and waited for the next creature to appear. Nothing came. The knights of Hyrule slowly came back out into the market square. "Continue to evacuate the town!" Link ordered them. "There may be more!"

He sheathed his sword and replaced his shield on his back. His eyes turned back to the castle, where Zelda was most assuredly cursing his guts out. He smirked at the thought as he started the long trek back home.

---------------------------------------

For the second time, Link stood outside Zelda's delivery room and placed his hand on the doorknob. He slowly twisted it and pushed forward on the door. It slowly slid open and the Hero of Time stepped in. Impa looked up. In her arms she held a bundle of blankets. Princess Zelda was resting comfortably in bed. Her chest rose and fell slowly with her breathing.

Impa stepped forward and Link took his first look at the child in her arms. In that moment his heart died. He looked up at her, unable to say or do anything. He looked down at the son of Princess Zelda, his beloved. Link saw no part of Ganondorf in the boy before him. The sleeping child's features were made up of the men and women on his mother's side.

The baby's eyes opened and then closed quickly, but in that moment Link saw something. He saw the only physical feature the boy had inherited from his father. "His eyes," Link said to Impa.

"I know," she told him.

"Does Zelda?"

Impa nodded. Link looked down at the child. Before he had only seen Zelda in the child. Now all he could see were the blood red eyes he had inherited from the King of Evil.

"Milord!" A handmaiden stood at the entrance of the room, unsure whether or not she should enter.

"Not now!" Link snapped at her.

"Sir, it's urgent. The prisoner, Varcill, he's dead!"

---------------------------------------

Link looked down at the circle where Varcill had been trapped. There was only a body left inside. The flesh was charred and burned away. Bone could be seen in several places and the smell of burning meat filled the room.

Link turned to Jammis. "Find out who did this!" He ordered.

"Yes Sir."

---------------------------------------

Far off, on the extoen islands, the dark tower of Ganondorf had risen. The King of Evil sat inside on the throne that symbolized his leadership. Before him, the extoen ruler, Varcill stood. "They think you're dead," Ganondorf confirmed. Varcill smirked. "Tomorrow you will set sail for the lands north of here. You will unite them under my rule and one day, far from now, we will strike at Hyrule and my son will become the heir to my throne!"

"Yes, King Ganondorf!"

---------------------------------------

"His name is Angel," Princess Zelda spoke.

---------------------------------------

"And he will become the Angel of Death!" Ganondorf swore.

---------------------------------------

"He will become the next King of Hyrule."

---------------------------------------

"He rule without mercy orcompassion!"

---------------------------------------

"He will be a kind, gentle ruler."

---------------------------------------

"He will be a ruthless and powerful tyrant!"

---------------------------------------

"Who will one day fulfill the destiny of Hyrule," they finished together.

---------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

The man who killed Varcill would never be found. Link would raise the child of Ganondorf as his own. While Link and Zelda assumed that Hyrule was now at peace, Ganondorf took control of the lands north of the Hylian continent. Link and Zelda would be married less than three months after the birth of the child, Angel. The young woman would be known as "princess" no longer, but as the Queen of Hyrule. Her days as monarch would not be easy, but with her family, Queen Zelda will banish the evil brought on by Ganondorf and restore light and peace to Hyrule… hopefully.

**End of Book One**

**Now I leave this decision up to you, my faithful readers. I can begin to write epilogue chapters where you will begin to hear the details on things like Link's proposal, the wedding, Ganondorf's conquest, etc. Or I can simply begin to write on about Angel's story and begin book 2. Please send in your reviews. Thank you. **


	10. Book 2: The Teragan Royal Family

**First of all, I'd like to thank anyone reading this for taking the time to read my story this far. I know it needs some polishing and I am working on it. Second, I know that a lot of people asked me to do the epilogue chapters first, but I really wanted to move on to Angel's family. I will occasionally update and it will be an epilogue chapter instead of a Book 2 chapter. I'll probably do that when I end on a major cliffhanger. It'll probably be something like "Is Link dead or alive?" and the next update will something stupid like Angel's first birthday. Heh heh. **

**Also, I was going to wait to post this until the Heaven & Hell Child was on page two in the archives, but no one is updating M rated Zelda. **

**The Heaven & Hell Child**

**Book 2**

**Chapter I: The Teragan Royal Family**

The cool wind blew through the land of Hyrule as the early winter chill began to hit. Most had retreated to the safety of their homes, while one boy sat alone in one of the many rooftops of Hyrule Castle. Prince Angel inhaled deeply, savoring the cool air that filled his nostrils. He could vaguely smell the last scent of the flowers that would soon be unable to withstand nature's cold strength.

Angel looked down at the large city that had been only a small market town when he had been born. The Hyrule Market Town had grown substantially in the last sixteen years. Apparently there had been a great battle where the Hero of Time had taken on three large dragons, each of a different breed. The Hero of Time had left the dragons' bodies and the scavengers that lived in the town had taken all of the valuable scales off of their hide. Dragon scales had since become a very popular form of jewelry. Dark dragons were hunted and killed for their scales, which could be used to make pendants, necklaces, earrings (though Angel found those quite unattractive), bracelets, buttons, and even armor for knights. In any case, the rush for the new jewels had brought all sorts of new business to the castle-side town.

The young man could see the daily activities going on, even from the great distance. The new hands from Lon Lon Ranch were riding in with their weekly deliveries, while trying to pass off the spare milk to those who didn't order large shipments. The numerous large carts and shopping stands were trying to unload the last of their goods before the winter snow set in and travel became difficult. Angel could only imagine the large signs with the outrageous discount percentages posted on them. His mother had taken him along to drag shopping bags one time when he had been twelve. Jewels that were usually over a thousand rupees were selling at less than a hundred.

Angel smiled as he considered the insanity of the sales business. He ran a hand through his short, naturally spiky brown hair. He closed his blood red eyes and fell back onto his hands. A smirk spread across his face as he saw a caravan pass through the gates and journey the path that led from the city to the castle.

He scanned the multiple carts, wagons, and coaches for a specific one. His eye caught sight of a large wagon that was escorted by four knights on horseback and eight more on foot.

"Always was a bit over protective of her."

Angel turned to look at the stairwell that would lead back down into the western tower. The man who had raised him stood there, alone, watching him. The Hero of Time as some called him, though his heroic deeds were long behind him, hadn't aged too much in the last sixteen years. His thirty-third birthday had been a couple of months before now. He no longer wore an earring on his left ear and he had abandoned the tunic and leggings look for regular pants and a shirt. His face held no lines of age, concern, or the markings of a difficult life as many would expect of a man with his history. His form had not changed much. He was just as fit today as he was when he saved Hyrule almost seventeen years previously.

"He probably thinks I'll rape her, get her pregnant, etc," Angel replied as he looked back at the caravan.

"Yeah, I don't know why," Link said sarcastically.

"I know," Angel agreed in the same tone. "If I was going to hurt his daughter, I'd seduce her, then get her pregnant, and then break her heart."

"See, nothing like your old man."

"Not at all," he agreed.

Link sat down, his legs dangling over the edge of the roof, which would be a sixteen story drop if he fell. "Excited?" He asked.

"Bout what? Getting to listen to Luther tell Mom I'm just like my father or having to put up with his plans to go to war with Termina?"

"I actually meant about seeing her," Link replied.

Angel smirked. He knew what Link had meant. "I guess so."

"You guess so?" Link repeated. "You had the worst case of puppy love I've ever seen the last time she was here!"

"That was almost a year ago," Angel replied with a shrug.

"And you couldn't talk about anything but her for half of that year!"

"Well I've moved on," the younger man said stubbornly.

"Look, she's a princess and-,"

"You're a prince, you nimrod!" Link bellowed. "Princes and princess get married all the time!"

"Look, she was probably brought up with the same perfect grammar, very polite, social mechanical, and overall bimbo attitude that all princess's have!"

"Your mother wasn't," Link pointed out.

"She grew up during a war! It's not the same!"

"So?" Link asked.

"So I don't want to date some girl who's going to apologize because her damn granny panties aren't strait on the wedding night!"

Link was seriously taken aback by that statement. "Whoa," he said calmly. "You're too young to be thinking about what happens on the wedding night. And you haven't even dated her yet and you're talking about the wedding. You're still love sick over her."

"Figure of speech so I didn't have to blatantly say sex!"

"So you're not dating yet and you're thinking about the sex. You are your father's son."

Angel chuckled at the rather insulting joke. He had been hearing the same type of thing from almost everyone since he was a kid. Everyone reminded him who his father was. Some, like Link, did it as a joke, while others wanted him to know that they didn't trust him. In either case it didn't bother him. He found it amusing in fact.

"Look, I need my girl to have a little bad in her," he said with a shrug. "It's as simple as that. Now, was there something you needed or did you just want to talk about the girl I'm not going to date?"

"Yeah," Link replied. "Your sister's looking for you. I wouldn't keep her waiting."

"Thanks," Angel replied as he stood up. "I'll see you at the meeting."

Link nodded and watched as Angel descended the stairway and went back into the castle. "He still likes her," the Hero of Time muttered.

---------------------------------------

Princess Iris of Hyrule sat alone in her bedroom, which had seen better days. At the moment all she wore was a simple white undergown that was held onto her body by the thin straps on her shoulders. She was running from place to place trying to find different things, but at the same time trying to tidy up and get dressed. Her closet was stuffed full of dresses, most of which she would never wear. She began to sort through them until she pulled out a fancy red one and tossed it onto her bed beside a suit of ceremonial armor.

She looked up at the sound of a knock on her door. "What?" She called out as she went to her trunk and began to rummage through, looking for something.

"You wanted me?" Angel called through the door.

"Come in," she yelled as she pulled out a set of white robes out of her trunk and threw them onto her bed. The door opened and Angel entered.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, referring to the giant mess on the floor. "Do we pay the maids enough?"

"Ha ha, not now!" His sister snapped.

"What's up?" He asked.

Iris gestured to the three different outfits on the bed. "Respectable princess, knight, or mage?" She asked hurriedly as she began searching under her bed for something.

"What for?" He asked.

"The council!" She bellowed. "Which one should I wear?"

"This is what you called me in for?"

"No!" She snapped. "Just answer!"

"Why does it matter?"

"I want to be respected while I'm in there!" She replied in a condescending tone.

"Trust me when I say that you're not even going to be notice. Link, Mom, Luther, Jammis, and Luther's boys will do all the talking. You, me, and Marin won't even be noticed."

"This is my first military council meeting, Angel. I want to look good!"

"Princesses don't talk about war. Female knights aren't respected and mages are feared," He said, pointing out the flaws in each one,

"But what if-,"

"Luther thinks mages are evil, princesses are the girls who stay at home and make bread, knights are respectable!" He interrupted.

"But you just said he thinks female," she began.

"Best of three sucky choices," he explained.

"Armor it is," she replied curtly. "Now go in there," she said as she pointed at the bathroom.

Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm going to change and I don't want to drag each piece of armor in there!" She snapped.

Angel rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He had no idea where her attitude about impressing people came from. Their mother, Queen Zelda, was the type of woman who demanded respect, not begged for it. As far as either of them knew, no one on Zelda' s side of the family was a kiss up the way Iris was. Angel could only assume that her personality traits could only have come from her father's side of the family, though Link denied it heavily.

Angel chuckled at the thought of their last argument. It had been last week when the family had sat down for a nice dinner together. Link was now thirty-three years old and still in prime physical condition. His mother, Queen Zelda, was still as beautiful as she was sixteen years ago, even after having two children. Her golden hair didn't have any traces of grey or even faded color. Her face had not aged a day and her physical form was still very alluring. (Something Link would be happy to talk about) Angel was the oldest of the queen's two children. He was tall, almost 5'11, and very attractive. All of his physical features came from his mother's side of the family, save the blood red eyes he had inherited from his father. The second child was Iris, daughter of Zelda and Link. She resembled her mother greatly. She had inherited her mother's prized golden hair and violet eyes. Her physical form was similar to her mother's, but with a few differenced that probably came from Link's side of the family.

The family had sat down and had a nice dinner together for the first time in a while. Link and Angel had ganged up on Iris over something having to do with a spell that she was trying to perfect. He couldn't remember the details. All he remembered was that that had been the first time in a long time that they had been a perfectly regular family, even if they had been arguing.

"Come back in!" Angel opened the door and re-entered his sister's room. She now wore the traditional full body suit customarily worn beneath armor with a ceremonial armored skirt and a ceremonial breastplate. "Help with this, will you?" She asked, gesturing to the annoying leather straps that would hold the breastplate to her torso. Angel stepped up behind her and buckled the leather without a problem. "Sword, sword, sword," Iris repeated as she searched her room for a ceremonial broadsword that her father had given her.

"It's on your desk," Angel told her, pointing to the weapon.

"Thank you," she said as she grabbed it and clipped it to her belt. "How do I look?" She asked seriously.

"Fine, now what was it you wanted?"

"Oh, right. Mom wanted me to let you know that we are to greet King Luther and Princess Marin in the entrance hall."

"I knew that," he told her with an accusing glare.

"Oh, well then let's go," she said as she opened her door and walked out of the room. Angel followed her, a small smirk on his face. The entrance hall was only a couple of stairways away from the entrance hall, so they were there fairly quickly. They waited less than five minutes before the large doorways opened and two people walked in, escorted by a regiment of guards.

The two people of seeming significance stepped forward. The first Angel knew and hated. The two had never gotten along due to the boy's father. King Luther of Teraga had attempted to aid Hyrule in the beginning years of the war. He had sent soldiers, supplies, and weapons to Hyrule. Zelda had met with him only once, when she had been fifteen. That had been the day he had decided to pull out of the war.

King Luther had lost everything because of Ganondorf. His first wife had died of syphilis. (which she had not received from her husband) Their daughter, Maia had been eight when the war started. Ganondorf had personally killed her and sent the body back to her father as a warning to pull out of the war, five years later. That was when he decided to leave the war effort. He pulled every Teragan soldier and property out of Hyrule.

Two years later, Link ended the war and peace was restored. Luther remarried and had a second daughter, Marin. His second wife had died in child-birth, but the baby had grown up happy and healthy. She now stood behind her father, looking around the castle's entrance hall.

Princess Marin of Teraga was a very beautiful young woman. She had been born almost a year after Angel, which currently made her a fifteen year old girl. She had long wavy red hair and deep brown eyes. She was mid height, standing squarely at 5'7. She wore a flashy silk dress that that was pink from the waist up and a white color with a light pink tinge for the bottom. She wore a golden belt that bore the mark of Teraga (a blue phoenix) on the buckle. Large hoop earrings adorned her ears and her wrists held loose gold bracelets with silver lining. She wore a single silver dragon scale pendant around her neck.

Angel gulped as he saw Marin enter. She was a shining beauty for sure, but he had not expected to fall under her spell so easily. In order to control himself, he turned to face King Luther.

"Your Majesty," he greeted stiffly.

"Prince Angel," Luther greeted in the same tone. "I'm sure you remember my daughter, Princess Marin," he said with a gesture at his daughter.

"Your highness," Angel said calmly as he took her hand and planted a soft kiss on it. "It's an honor to see you again." Marin blushed slightly, but said nothing. Angel looked back to Luther and gestured at Iris. "You may or may not remember my sister, Princess Iris," he said as she stepped forward. "She's recently been accepted into the knighthood of the Hylian army," he said to explain the amor.

Luther nodded briefly to her, but said nothing. "I assume her Majesty, the Queen will be joining us," he asked Angel.

"My sister and I are to escort you to the great hall now," Angel explained.

"And what of my escort?" He asked indicating the soldiers around them .

"Your soldiers may wait here or join our soldiers on the training grounds. If they are tired from their journey they may rest in the soldier's barracks."

"Indeed." He turned to his soldiers, who saluted him quickly. "Dismissed!"

"Yes sir!" They cried in unison before they all disbanded and went their way.

Luther turned to Iris. "Could you please lead on?" He said politely to her. Iris turned a deep scarlet at being acknowledged by such a powerful political figure from another kingdom.

"Yes sir," she replied quickly. "Right this way!"

Iris began to walk towards the great hall. Luther began to follow her, Marin close behind her, but Angel waited. Luther turned back and saw Marin walk by him. A scowl appeared on his face at the idea of the boy being near his daughter. "What are you waiting for?" He snapped.

"Rear guard," Angel replied calmly.

Luther glared, but turned away, not wanting to start an argument this early. Iris had stopped and waited for them to continue. When they did they walked in a line of four, with Iris in the lead, Luther behind her, Marin shortly behind her father, and Angel in the back.

The four entered the great hall of Hyrule Castle. Marin looked around and marveled at the grand room. It was at least twenty meters high a forty meters long. The wall was made of solid stone with a stain glass window every two meters. Large violet banners with the golden Triforce woven into them were hanging from the ceiling. The sun entered the room through the yellow glass, giving the room and eerie look.

"Impressed?" Angel asked, noticing how she gazed at the windows.

"It's lovely," the princess replied in awe. The grand hall in Teraga was no where near this large or lovely.

Angel was about to say more, but Luther urged his daughter to walk forward towards the long twenty person table that sat in the middle of the room. The seat at the head of the table and the seat to the right were filled, but that was all. Luther held the chair for his daughter, before sitting down in the seat across from Link, beside Zelda. Angel sat down directly across from Marin and Iris sat to his right.

"King Luther, welcome back to Hyrule," Zelda said kindly. "I hope your journey was pleasant."

"For the most part," he replied stiffly, noting how Angel was sitting directly across from his daughter.

"Well is there anything we can get you before we attend to business? If you or your daughter need anything, please ask."

"Thank you, but we do not require anything at the moment. We will eat and rest after this meeting," he explained.

"Alright. Then I guess we can get directly to the point," the queen of Hyrule said pleasantly, despite her annoyance for this man.

"I'm sure you know of how Termina suffered from a meteor strike twenty-three years ago," Luther began.

"It was never confirmed what the object was, but yes, go on," Link interrupted.

"The Terminians asked us for a great deal of help after the object struck their capital. We quickly agreed, unlike others."

Zelda kept an even face, despite her anger at the suggestion that Hyrule had abandoned Termina. "I remember," she replied. "Hyrule sent what aid we could, but the war against Lord Ganondorf wiped out most of our resources."

"Of course," Luther agreed with mock understanding that no one, even his daughter, thought was called for.

"Well the Terminians agreed that we would assist them and in the future they would repay us somehow. We agreed and sent them whatever supplies we could."

"Let me guess," Angel interrupted. "They're not paying up?"

"Precisely!"

"King Luther, I'm sure you know that the death rate in Termina has grown substantially in the last twenty-three years. They lost everything due to the "meteor fall" and the reoccurrence." Link began.

"I know the effects of the reoccurrence!" Luther snapped. "I lost almost five thousand men that day!"

"We lost our men too!" Zelda interjected.

"You lost less than two hundred!"

"The numbers may be different, but the fact is we both lost something from Termina. Now make your suggestion!" Angel barked.

"I am requesting your permission for my army to travel to Hyrule, take what is rightfully ours, and return home safely after the winter months have passed."

"Permission denied!" Angel responded before anyone else could.

"You are not the king, young man," Luther snapped.

"But I agree with my son," Zelda replied. Luther turned to look at her, his eyes burning with rage.

"Hyrule owes a debt to Teraga! As does Termina!"

"King Luther, Termina has nothing. The first meteor fall destroyed their entire political structure when it destroyed Clock Town. The debris from the object flew in every direction and destroyed almost every city they had. The mountain that the goron population lived in fell imploded. The swamp and forest is a wasteland. Their valley is a ghost-land. And their ocean is filled with debris and poisons. They get their water from a small stream that runs in from Hyrule. They eat bugs to stay alive." Zelda paused for breath.

Before Luther could respond, Angel jumped in. "No one in this room with the exception of you and your daughter would kick someone when they're so low."

Luther turned at him in a blind rage. "How dare you!" He hissed, emphasizing each word as he began to froth at the mouth.

"Father!" Marin reprimanded strictly. "Calm yourself!"

Her words penetrated the red haze he was seeing through and he calmed down. "My men will be ready to leave by morning," he announced. "Don't expect us to stay long."

"King Luther," Zelda called after him as he stood up and walked away. "If your army attempts to ride through Hyrule, they will be met with opposition and force."

"And I'll crush them, whore!" He muttered under his breath. "Marin!" He snapped. Marin quickly rose and followed after her father. Angel turned to Link and his mother when they were gone.

"Will he do it?" He asked.

"Hard to tell," Link replied. "He might."

The stone cold expression on Zelda's face quickly melted away. "You okay sweetie?" Zelda asked seeing at the mystified look on Iris's face.

"What the hell just happened?" The young girl cried.

---------------------------------------

"King Luther!" Angel cried as he ran after the Teragan king. Luther sighed and turned to face the young man. His face was a mask of exercised calmness. He wanted above anything the rip this boy's throat out, but he was unwilling to risk a confrontation with his daughter only a few feet away.

"What?" The King demanded impatiently.

"I heard your last comment in that room," the prince responded. "As I'm sure my father did as well."

"That man is not your father!" Luther hissed.

"All the same, you calling my mother a whore was not wise. Don't do it again," he advised.

"Did you just give me an order?" The King asked in disbelief.

"You're not used to that, are you?" Angel asked. "Let me explain something to you. While you're here in Hyrule, you are nothing. I have full rights to give you orders if I desire. I could order you not to leave Hyrule. I could order you to kill your own daughter. I could order you to dance naked in Hyrule City Square."

Luther would one day reel from shock at the amount of self-control he was exhibiting at that moment. "Is there something you want?" He seethed. "Or are you just here to defend what's left of that woman's honor?"

Angel gave up, knowing that he could not force Luther to respect his mother any more that he could make the sky change color. "Yes," he replied. "There was one more thing."

"The spit it out!" He snapped.

"I want to know what you think you can gain by attacking Termina?"

"They have betrayed our trust and they must be punished," the king replied.

"But you won't get anything from it," he pointed out. "Let's say that you manage to get passed Hyrule and slaughter Termina. Hyrule won't just lay down and die. We'll put a hole in your army. Needless blood will be shed on all three sides."

"Is there some point to this?" The king asked.

"You'll lose more than you'll gain. If you decide not to attack, the Terminians will still be in your debt and one day, when they are strong, you will be able to call on them for aid. If you attack you'll lose men and both Termina and Hyrule will owe you nothing." Angel paused to consider his next words. He was more than likely walking into a dodongo's nest by saying his next words. "Your daughter's death will have meant nothing."

Burning hot rage pulsed through Luther at the young man's wise words. His arm rose and he struck Angel clean across the face. The young man tasted blood in his mouth, but swallowed it back. His fist instinct was to attack, but he quickly caught himself.

"Don't you ever speak of my daughter!" Luther seethed. His eyes quickly glanced at Marin, and back at Angel. "Either of them."

The King of Teraga turned away and stormed off. Marin lingered a moment and cast a worried glance at Angel. "Marin!" Luther called angrily.

She glanced back and saw her father waiting impatiently. She turned back to Angel, who merely nodded at her. She sucked a breath full of air and turned away from him. When she met her father, he saw only a stone cold face that betrayed none of her thoughts, where Angel had seen true concern only moments before.

He watched the two of them walk away and smirked. At least she didn't think of him the same way her father did.

Angel's eyes lingered on Marin until she and her father rounded a corner. When they were gone he turned away and went back into the grand hall to report his failure to his mother and Link.


	11. Book 2: Preparing for War

**The Heaven & Hell Child**

**Book 2**

**Chapter II: Planning for War**

King Luther slammed his fist down on the table, causing it to splinter and leave a small mark in the wood. Most of the soldiers in the room backed up a pace at the sight of the old man's strength. His daughter's hand went to her mouth to stifle a gasp. The King of Teraga growled at the mere thought of that boy. How could he possibly have the nerve to speak of his daughter, Maia!

The image of his beautiful thirteen year old daughter filled his mind. She had been a wonderful girl. Her curiosity had gotten her into trouble on numerous occasions. Her strawberry blond hair, a gift from her mother, had been the envy of every noble girl in Teraga. Her sapphire blue eyes had never been satisfied. They had always thirsted for more knowledge. She always needed to know how things worked and how to make them work.

Luther could still remember, with horrible clarity, the image of his daughter's mutilated body. She had sustained just about every sort of physical wound possible. She had been stabbed, burned, beaten, and whipped. Luther was sure that they had put her on the rack and stretched her for several hours at least. Her prize strawberry colored hair had been shaved off and there were several marks on her skull.

His gaze moved to his second child, Marin. She looked very different from her half-sister, or so she had been told. Her sister's lovely strawberry colored hair had been a trait she had inherited from her mother. Marin's gorgeous auburn colored hair, also a gift from her mother's side of the family, was just as beautiful. Her emerald green eyes had long since stopped showing curiosity. She was far more concerned with the well-being of her people. Her facial muscles were soft and compassionate, but stern.

Luther turned away from his daughter and tried to concentrate on the job at hand. "Where's the mage?" The king demanded with a forced calm.

"She's locked herself in her chamber, milord," one of his aids replied.

"Go tell her I have arrived!" The king snapped at the young man.

The aid saluted Luther and then rushed off to complete his task. "You there," he barked, indicating a young teenager, maybe fifteen. "Where is Sir Nigel?"

The boy kept calm, despite the scarlet color his face had turned. "I'm not sure, milord."

"Find him!"

The boy nodded his head vigorously and left the room, leaving only Luther and Marin in the room. Luther sat down and began quickly jotting something down on a piece of parchment. The young girl sat down at the table, beside her father, and studied the letter he was writing. It was difficult to read since it was upside down, but she distinctly saw the words "Magical Academy."

"Father, I didn't think we trusted the mages," Marin wondered aloud. It was only a second after the words had left her mouth that she realized what she had done. Ever since she had been a child, her father had been very strict. She was to have no part in any military business. That meant she was not aloud to voice her opinions as well.

Luther didn't seem to notice that his daughter had broken one of his strict rules. "We don't," he replied, continuing the write the letter. Marin knew it would be foolish to press her luck, so she simply nodded.

"The journey was a long one," she spoke. "If you do not require my assistance, I will retire for the night."

Luther dismissed her with a wave of his hand. She bowed slightly and then left the room. Her father was clearly not in the best of moods. She left the room and entered the hallway of the Hyrule City Noble Hotel. Her bedroom was a few doors down, but she wasn't interested in sleep. She needed to speak with the mayor of this village, immediately.

She began towards the stairway at a brisk pace. As she neared the end of the hallway, a figure clothed in violet robes rounded the corner. Marin smiled at her, but could not tell if the figure had done the same. As the two passed each other, the robed person deliberately went out of her way to knock into Marin. The princess gasped as she lost her balance and slammed into a portrait that was hanging on the wall.

"Excuse me," the robed woman said sweetly, though she did not attempt to help Marin straighten the portrait or help her to her feet.

Marin waited patiently for a real apology, but received none. The robed woman simply stood there, watching her. Marin could see an amused smile beneath the hood of the woman's robes.

"You'd do well to show proper respect, Lady Mage," Marin said coldly.

"But I do respect you, your highness," the mage replied. "It's just that, well if you were a bit smaller, I wouldn't have run into like that."

Marin flushed at the insult, but said nothing. "My father has demanded your presence," the princess said tartly. "It would be best not to keep him waiting."

"Thank you for the message, your highness," the female mage replied with respect that was so fake that a child could tell it wasn't serious.

Marin ignored the sarcasm and kept moving. She rounded a corner and left the mage to her study or whatever she was going to do. The mage snickered as she continued in the direction opposite of Marin. The wizardess rounded the corner and entered King Luther's room.

"You requested my presence, Majesty?" She asked with all the respect a king deserved.

"Yes, I did summon you, Mage Knight Kare," Luther replied.

---------------------------------------

The Queen of Hyrule groaned as she continued to massage her temples. She sighed and picked up her quill. After dipping it into the scarlet ink that she wrote all letters in, she let the words flow freely. Soon this letter was finished, folded, sealed, and ready to be sent, along with several others that had been written in that last hour.

"Come to bed," Link pleaded to his wife from behind her.

Zelda sighed. She didn't have to turn around in order to see her husband, lying in bed, a concerned look on his handsome face. "I can't," she replied, an act that took a great deal of will power.

"You're working yourself too hard," he told her. "Hyrule won't be able to defend itself if its leader is too tired or sick."

"I'm not going to get sick," she snapped as she pulled another piece of blank parchment from her pile.

Link sighed heavily. He threw the silk sheets off and swung his muscular legs over the bed. Standing up, he began to walk over towards her. He kneeled down on the ground, beside her chair and looked her right in her beautiful amethyst colored eyes.

"You know what tonight is," he said somewhat sadly. "Why do you have to keep working?"

"Tonight isn't special, Link," she told him sourly.

"Every night I'm with you is special," he replied.

The Queen of Hyrule let the chair slide backwards and to the side so she could face her husband. "This is a matter of preventing a war, Link."

"Luther can't leave Hyrule and you know it. He can't do anything right now."

"Luther's a cunning little cur," Zelda snapped. "He'll find ways of causing trouble long before he gets out of Hyrule."

"He's not stupid," Link said with a shrug. "He knows that he can't hope to start a war if he's killed beforehand."

"He's got something planned. I can feel it."

---------------------------------------

"And you want me to do this?" Mage Knight Kare asked tartly.

"Yes," King Luthar replied. He pointed to a marked location on the map before him.

"If you can do that in the correct position, we can take control of Hyrule Castle," the king replied.

"Your plan shows how ignorant you are in the ways of magic," she commented. "I can do it, but I will be unable to assist in the battle itself."

"I have no need for you in the direct assault. There are other mages in my army."

"And I thought you distrusted mages," she said sarcastically. "Don't answer that," she said with a wave of her hand. "And when will this great assault of yours take place."

"My armies will arrive in four days time. The cloaking spell you've cast on them will keep them hidden until it is too late, correct?"

"Yes," Kare replied, looking at the map. "The moment I cast the spell though, the previous one will fail."

"The Hylians will have less than an hour to prepare their defenses. That is no where near enough time."

"You're confident," she commented. "I was too when I had that wench in my hands. I ended up burying my lover the next day."

"I will not make the same mistakes that _you _did," he assured her.

"Thunder is dead, Luther. How many men are you willing to let die against that man, that "Hero of Time"?" she asked.

"He is a skilled warrior and from what I hear his daughter and step son are as well."

"Link bested Thunder in a matter of seconds. You don't want to play games with this one."

"I don't intend to," was Luther's response.

"In any case, Thunder's death had brought me a great deal more good than I had expected," she spoke her tone suddenly different. She was no longer serious, angry, or bitter. Her tone held a touch of seduction. "I'm free of obligation to any one man."

She slid off the cloak of her violet robes, allowing it to fall to the floor. Next she began to untie the rope belt that she wore to hold the numerous pouches that held her spell components. It fell to the ground, letting all of the rose petals, rat eyes, and other unpleasant spell components litter the floor. Her hands went to the laces the held the back portion of her robes together. She deftly untied them and let her robes fall to the ground. Luther's heart thudded in his chest as he saw the woman wearing little more than her skimpy undergarment. She turned back to him, allowing him to gaze at her luscious breasts.

He swallowed deeply. He was her slave again.

---------------------------------------

Angel yawned deeply as he rolled out of bed and began to door his morning push ups. Once he was finished he pulled himself to his feet and dressed quickly. He hurried downstairs towards the breakfast hall and entered, eager for the gourmet breakfast that was provided for him daily. He flung the large double doors and entered the great dining area. There were three people already there. This was not unusual considering that he was a late sleeper. At first glance he thought that it was his mother, sister, and step-father. He was surprised however when he realized that his sister was no where to be seen. In her place sat Princess Marin.

Link looked up and gestured for Angel to sit down. "We've got a problem," he said sourly. "Luther's preparing for a full on war."

"I know," Angel replied. "But it's not like he can do anything from here in Hyrule."

"Wrong," Link replied. "His army is less than four days away from Hyrule. They're going to storm Hyrule Castle, Hyrule City, Death Mountain, and Korkri Forest as soon as they get here."

"That's impossible!" Angel laughed. "Our sentries would have seen them if they were that close."

"No, they wouldn't have," Marin replied. "My Father has taken on a new consort recently. She's a very powerful Mage Knight. Her spell has kept them invisible to you for over a week!"

Angel looked at her seriously. "Over a week!" He repeated. She nodded grimly.

"Kid," Link said with a half-hearted smile. "Your first real battle is going to be the beginning of one hell of a war."

**Well, this is the beginning of what I hope to be a long serious of updates. You can expect the next one to appear within two weeks time, but the crap that has kept me from updating recently isn't over. I do apologize to all of my faithful readers and hope you can come to forgive me!**


	12. NOTICE

I would like to apologize to anyone who was once faithful reader of this story, which I stopped without warning or notice to any of you

**I would like to apologize to anyone who was once faithful reader of this story, which I stopped without warning or notice to any of you. I have no excuse. I simply was hit with writer's block and discarded this story, which is a shame considering how much I loved the idea. At this point, I am continuing with the story, but I need honest opinions about this. As some of you may remember, there was an earlier version of this story, which I took down and replaced with this. I don't remember when I wrote that one, but I do know that I began this version of the story when I was in the eighth grade. It has been nearly two years since then and I am now a Sophomore in High School. In that time, I feel I have become a much more talented writer and could do so much more with this story than I did. In short, I am tempted to rewrite this story again, making version 3 my best and final effort. However, I know that this may be tedious for my oldest readers and may not be met with open arms, so I am leaving this to you. Do you want me to simply continue from where I left off, leaving my childish writings online, or would you like me to rewrite it and make it more like a real novel instead of a medieval/renaissance setting with almost completely modern thought and dialogue. I will resume writing this fic once I have feedback on your opinions in either case. So please, tell me what you want. I want to make this story soon, so speedy responses are appreciated.  
**


End file.
